


After Season

by lousywriter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Endgame, Endgame Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Protective Lena Luthor, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp, Supergirl (TV 2015) Season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 17:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 29,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lousywriter/pseuds/lousywriter
Summary: This is my Season 5 of Supergirl.As Alex is starting out a new relationship with Kelly, bad thing happened when Lena learned about Kara being Supergirl. Maggie Sawyer is back for NCPD and Winn Schoot for the DEO.





	1. Rogue Alien

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I really don't know how to do this so pardon me of any mistakes I would be committing. I originally posted this on Wattpad and I would like to share it here because this my main now.
> 
> This story is picked up at the end of Season 4 where Alex kissed Kelly, although I haven't really watched it. I'm afraid I'm just gonna cry all throughout the season. So, to ease thy minds, here's a Sanvers fanfic for you all. Enjoy!

"Fear not! We see nothing" Alex laughed nervously and looked at the girl she just kissed.

"I'm sorry, was that?" Alex fidgeted as her mind and knees wobbled. She just felt like it was the right thing to do at the moment.

"No, Alex. It's fine, it was great"

Kelly said as she touched her cheek and held Alex's hand. They stare T each other for so long that Alex was lost in thought and be brought back to a memory, "Maybe we should kiss the girls we wanna kiss"

Alex was taken aback. A pang of guilt rushed over her because she remembered someone who has said those words to her first. She remembered her. Remembered everything about her and the way they used to be.

She was back into reality when Kelly cleared her throat and looked worriedly at Alex.

"Yeah, I'm sorry"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks again for tonight. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Goodnight, Danvers"

"Yeah. Goodnight, Kelly"

They parted ways and Alex was feeling so stupid for feeling the way she feels right now. She knew she was happy with Kelly, she is happy with their closeness and the times they were together but there's still something missing in her and she can't quite figure it out.

She was walking towards her apartment when a stranger running opposite her direction hit her like she was in kind of run.

"What the---?"Alex exclaimed but the girl didn't bother stopping to look at her.

"I'm sorry. I'm running late!" the girl shouted and Alex was stunned to hear that voice again. She turned around and saw a girl running away from her wearing a windbreaker with POLICE at the back.

She knows it was impossible for the girl to be her ex-fiance but she couldn't shake the thought.

"Maggie?"

Alex chuckles in disbelief as it is the first time in a long time that she said her name. She continued walking when her phone started to ring. It was Kara.

'Hey, Kara. What's up?'

'She knows. Lena knows'

'I'm coming over. Wait for me'

She was ready to run when DEO alerts her of some rogue alien in her area.

"Agent Danvers, come back to the DEO now"

***

"What type of alien was that?"

The agents started the discussion and Alex notices Supergirl's bloodshot eyes. She followed her sister and hugged her instantly.

"What should I do, Alex? What should I do?'

"Sshhh. It's fine. It's gonna be okay"

Alex never saw her sister so hopeless in this situation. It was always Supergirl who sees the good in bad and the one who sees hope in every people. She has the strength that she gives others in times of confusion and now she's lost all of it.

"Sister's night out?"

***

They were both laughing as Kara swallowed the last potstickers and didn't give Alex a single one.

"I hope you get fat"

"I'm an alien"

"I know"

They sat in silence and Alex motioned Kara to sit next to her. She hugged her little sister.

"I'm sorry, Kara. I'm here for you"

Alex kissed the top of Kara's head and listened to her breathing. She turned the TV on and was shocked at the sight of an alien attack earlier. What's more shocking is that she saw someone familiar.

"Maggie"

"Alex, are you okay?" Alex turned the TV off and looked at Kara. She can't look at Kara for she knows she'll breakdown. She's not sure but deep in her mind, she knows it's her ex-fiancé.

"Yeah? Yeah, I'm good. Let's just rest"

They went to Kara's bedroom and Kara fell asleep instantly. Alex sat up in the bed kept thinking about the events earlier.

Frustrated, she brushed her hair with her hands and put her chin over her knees.

*ting*

It was a text from Kelly that made her smile a little.

Goodnight, Alex. xo

Goodnight, Kelly. I'll see you tomorrow.

Contented, Alex tried to sleep and shrugged off the memory of her ex-fiancé.

***

"Keaton, Vasquez! Behind!" Alex shouted and shoot at the alien. It was attacking L-Corp and Supergirl has flown to see if Lena was okay.

"I don't need your saving"

"Lena, please. Talk to me. Let me explain"

"There's nothing to explain. You hate secrets but then you kept one from me"

"Hear me out. Let's get out of here"

A laser vision attacked came from nowhere and Supergirl carried Lena and flew her away to keep her away.

"I can take care of myself. Put me down"

Supergirl obeyed and she put Lena in a safe place somewhere near the NCPD police.

"Come with me, Little Luthor" they both looked at the girl who has spoken and to Supergirl's surprise it was Maggie., "Hey, Li--Supergirl"

"Maggie?" Supergirl hugged Maggie Sawyer. Her older sister's ex-fiancé., "I'm so glad you're okay. How've you been?"

"I guess you know who she really is, too"Lena spoke with venom that made Supergirl winced. She felt sorry for her friend but Lena's hurt and she knows she can't do anything about it right now.

"There's plenty of time for catching up, Supergirl but right now, there's an alien out there and your----the DEO needs your help. Lena, come with me"

Supergirl nods at Maggie and without hesitation, she flew where the alien was and helped the DEO catch it. She saw Lena with Maggie running through safety and she's glad her friends were safe. For now, she aimed a last punch at the rogue alien and kick it with her all might.

"Supergirl, I think you need to go to the headquarters now. We'll take it from here. Thank you" her sister Director Danvers said and she flew back right to the headquarters.

***

Supergirl changed into her Kara Danvers outfit and can't fathom whether to tell Alex what happened or not.

"Kara, do you want to talk about it?"

"She doesn't want to talk to me," Kara said looking at city lights below. She can hear the sound of cars in the lonely streets and her heartbreaking because she lied to her best friend for the longest time.

"It will take time to process. Give her that. I'm sure she will understand"

"She's my boss and I don't know what I would do if I see her tomorrow," Kara said worriedly. Alex put her arm around Kara to make her feel lighter and just forget about her problems for a while.

"Keep it cool, Kara. I know you can. Also, I want to talk to you about something"

"What is it?"

"Well, last night Kelly and I. I kissed her"

"Oh my god!"Kara smiled sheepishly and mocked Alex about her relationship with Kelly Olsen., "How was it?"

"It was great I think. I felt like it was the best thing to do at the moment so I did it. I did it. Oh my god!"

"Yes. Yes, you did it, Alex!" Kara exclaimed and get Alex into a hug. "Alex, I saw--------"Kara was interrupted by someone shouting Alex's name.

"Alex!" it was Kelly walking towards Alex. Kara nods and let go of Alex. She smiled at Kelly and gave their private time alone.

"Winn, I wanna punch something," she said as she walks towards Winn and to her surprise, it was really Winn.

"OH...MY...GOD!!! WINN!!!"

***

"Do you want to go on a date with me?"Kelly asked as soon as Kara left them.

"Like a date?"Alex asks to confirm. She feels so nervous and right before she says yes, Kara shouted that both of them looked at.

It was Winn Schott.


	2. Super Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie is in trouble. Alex is torn. Super Family together but not complete.

* * *

Kara was nervous inside the elevator. She felt panic rising over her and she couldn't shake the thought of seeing Lena not wanting to talk to her or even see her.

It was guilt. She could've told Lena a thousand times but she didn't. It was a choice she had to make. And a choice she regrets the moment it hurt them both.

The elevator opened, she cleared her throat and walked wobbly towards Lena's office.

"Good morning, Kara"

"Morning, Eve. Where's Lena?"

"She said she's not coming today and she asked me to give it this to...you"

Eve gave Kara an envelope. She took it and turn her back to scan what's inside but it was covered with lead.

"Lead"

"What?"

"Nothing. Did she say anything about me?"

"Not that I remember but she said she'll be with her friend all day and that she would be busy working about something"

"Thanks, Eve. I'll take this" she gestured to the envelope and turned to leave. "Who's a friend is it?"

"Oh. She didn't say"

Kara nods and pressed the elevator button. Defeated, she called Alex and head back to the DEO.

***

"Oh and she's here!"Winn said and looked at Kara," and she's not well"

"What's the news?"Kara in her Supergirl suit asked, not minding Winn.

"There was no sign of alien attack. It was quiet since yesterday. No mission for agents and Winn was saying?"Alex looks at Winn to continue what was interrupted when Supergirl entered. She noticed Alex and Kelly's certain closeness and she smiled at them.

"I'll be having my comeback party at the usual dive bar later. Are you in?"

"Yes. I could use a drink. Meet me later there. I have to find Lena"

"Wait, she didn't show up at work?"

"No, it's very unusual but it could be if she doesn't want to talk to me," Supergirl said, crossing her arms, leaning at the DEO table.

"Hey, it's okay. Winn, do your thing. Supergirl, take a rest" Alex said. Kelly caressed Alex's arm as a sign of how proud she is of her. Alex took it and was shocked as Winn cleared her throat.

"Wait, Supergirl. You said you left her with someone from NCPD and they ran away. Who was it?"Winn asked Supergirl looks at Alex and Kelly. She was fighting herself about telling Alex in front of Kelly or not. She knows it would bother Alex. And she made her decision again, to not tell.

"I didn't get her name but I know Lena's safe with her"

"Her? So if Winn gets the NCPD's list and sees who was at the mission then he can-------"

"No", Supergirl interrupted, "I mean I don't know. She's alone. I left her somewhere safe. It was me. No need to do that, Winn" Supergirl stopped Winn from fidgeting with the computer and looked at Winn hoping he understands what he's trying to do.

"But if it could help Lena why not?"Kelly suggested but Supergirl was quiet.

"No. I know it. I know she's safe just don't do that, Winn" Kelly was quiet and Alex made a mental note to go to her sister's apartment later and talk to her.

***

"Wooooh!!! You lose!" Winn shouts at Kara. They were playing pool and everyone he invited was there. Even J'onn sent her regards. James was nowhere, Brainy and Nia were chilling. Brainy didn't expect Winn's arrival but he knows he's time has come to go back to where he once belongs.

"Winn, can I talk to you alone? In private?"

"Wow, Kara. I know you missed me that much but can you not do that? I'm not ready to fall in love yet"

"Oh, shut up, Winn. It's not about that. It's about------"

"Welcome back, Agent Schott" Alex said and hugged Winn, "You've met Kelly"

"Oh, yes. Kelly, James's sister. Hi. Help yourself up"

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Nothing. Who else did you invite?"

"I sent an invitation to the Super Family group chat so we guess who's gonna come and not"

Kara was nervous. The SuperFamily group chat is where Maggie was in. And seeing the look on Alex's face it seems like she hadn't opened the message yet.

Kara opened her phone and saw that Maggie has seen it and she reacted to Winn's invitation. Winn was clueless because he has not seen it, too but he was expecting.

"Kara, are you okay? Did I do something wrong?"

"Winn, if trouble comes. I want you to talk to me after this, okay?"

"Okay, that's weird but you still owe me a drink, Supergirl. Come on, enjoy first"

Kara happily obliged to Winn's request and forgot about her worries for a while. She didn't mention about Maggie and Lena for she knows what kind of reaction it will be especially from Alex. Winn was clueless and is already tipsy from the drinks he ordered.

Alex and Kelly are getting touchy and enjoying their time together. Alex was hesitant to go to the alien bar because it was all where her memories of Maggie started and lingered.

"I'm so glad you brought me here"

"Yeah, me too. I'm surprised you didn't freak out" Alex said and looked at Kelly. They were facing each other close while having drinks in their hands.

"Do you wanna dance?" Kelly asked and immediately stood up. Kara was singing and she's not drunk. She was dancing too. Alex followed and they all danced to Spice Girls.

As soon as the song ends, the door opened and everyone's attention was focused on the girl who entered the scene who was smiling widely. The dimples are showing and she was greeted by aliens that still knew her.

"Welcome back, Detective Sawyer, "the bartender said and nods at Maggie. She walks closer to Winn and Kara nudged Winn that brought them all back to their life.

"Heyyy!! Welcome back" Winn said to clear the air and hugged Maggie. Kara looked at Alex who was staring in disbelief as she saw her ex-fiancé face to face again.

"Little Danvers, I'm so glad you're okay" Kara ran towards Maggie to hug her and Maggie was shocked at the approach but she knew Kara needed it so she whispered to her, "She's okay. She's safe. She's with me"

"Thank you," Kara said and let go of the hug. Maggie smiled at Alex and saw Kelly held Alex's hand. She smiled but her dimples didn't show and offered a handshake to Alex.

"Nice to see you, Danvers"

"You too, Sawyer"

And before things get too awkward, Winn cleared his throat and opened his phone.

"All right, superfamily together again but not complete. Smile!"

After the click of the camera, the bar was suddenly shaken and they all stood ready for combat. Kara was in front, Winn, and Brainy behind Kara and Alex and Maggie on the side. Nia was on Brainy's side and Kelly was between Alex and Maggie.

Everyone in the bar panicked and ran outside but they stood their ground. Another loud bang was heard and the door went flying towards Maggie and she fell instantly. Loud thump.

Alex immediately went to the rescue and saw Maggie's bloody head. Kelly was about to run when she was tripped and had a cut on her arm. Alex went to her and left Maggie with Winn.

"What the hell was that?"


	3. Little Luthor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winn's secret revealed. Alex is mad. Maggie is in med bay. Surprise caller.

"Winn, come on!"Supergirl said as she flew him and Maggie to the DEO. Alex mended Kelly's wound and they went to the DEO as well with Brainy and Nia.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Winn asked tears in his eyes. He doesn't know what to say. As soon as they were at medical, Kara lay Maggie down to be examined and treated.

Winn and Kara were pacing back and forth. Nervous about what could happen to their friend.

"Winn/Kara," they said in unison.

"I need to speak with you/I need to say something"

"If you two could wait, there's 99.82% chance of you understanding each other and not saying words in unison that others can not comprehend, "Brainy said and they both sighed. Kara was fidgeting with her nails and Winn was biting his, too.

"Okay, you first Kara Danvers"Brainy said and set Kara in the middle.

"No. I want to talk to you, Winn. In private"Brainy nods and the two look at him but he didn't say a thing.

"Oh, I'm not listening. Go on" He said and closed his eyes. Winn looked at Kara and pointed at the room behind where Brainy can not know where.

Kara nods and carefully walked to where Winn was going leaving Brainy behind. They think he's asleep already.

***

Alex looked at the glass where Kelly and Maggie are being treated. She asked if she could help but she was not allowed now that she's the director and knowing that Maggie was her ex-fiancé, Kara asked the director not to.

She smiled when she saw Kelly looking at her and waved. After being gauzed up, Kelly walked towards Alex.

"Never knew this would happen"

"Yeah, I'm so glad you're okay" Alex hugged Kelly and saw Maggie winced in pain as they try to stitch up her wound.

"Me too. Anyway, it's late and I need to go home to finish my work so, would you mind?"Kelly let go of the hug and gestured if Alex wants to accompany her or ask her to ride back to her apartment.

"No, it's okay. I'll just get Kara------"

"Agent Danvers, we need your help!"Vasquez shouted towards Alex and Alex felt nervous. She was looking at Vasquez and Kelly and she doesn't know where to go.

"Kelly, I'm so sorry. I'll make it up to you"

"Yeah, sure" with a kiss on the cheek, Kelly was left and headed towards the exit feeling a bit of jealousy. She does know about Maggie and she knows that she was a big part of Alex's life but she doesn't wanna ruin it.

She doesn't wanna lose Alex so she nods and called an Uber.

Meanwhile, Alex was panicking at the sight of Maggie seizuring.

"Director, are you sure you can do this?"Keaton asked he saw the Director took a deep breathe and nods.

"I'm okay. I'm good. It's okay"

"Come on, Sawyer. Fight this" as she tries to steady her breathing while reviving Maggie.

"Come on, come on"

"Great job, Director Danvers"

"Yeah, great job"

Maggie's vitals were stable and she finished stitching up her wound. She never thought she could see her again. She never thought she could touch her again and be close to her like this again.

"Why now?" she asked, a tear trickle from her eyes and she was quick to brush it away. She swallowed her sobs and held Maggie's hand.

"Why now?"

"Alex?" Alex let go of Maggie's hand and ran towards Kara."Alex, it's okay. She's okay. It will be okay"

"Kara, I don't know what to do. I mean, why is she here? Why is she back here?"

"I don't know either but I know she's safe and you should take a rest"

Alex nods wiping her tears. She saw Winn also in tears and left without talking to him. She knew that Winn knows she's coming but he didn't say a word.

"Alex, wait!"Winn ran towards Alex but she was quick and closed the elevator door.

"God, Winn you are so stupid!" he said to himself. He went back to his computer and examined what attacked them at the alien bar.

It looked like it was an invisible one and just a flash of light was visible to the CCTV footage. When the door flew to Maggie, the light was gone and there were two aliens who stayed and watched. They were looking intently as if they are controlling it.

"Okay, got it! I got it!"Winn shouted and Kara was quick to respond.

Winn explained that the aliens were controlling something like themselves it seems like it's just their minds working and it was telepathic.

"So, how do we get them?"Kara asked if it is someone like Psi she couldn't do it alone with her bare hands.

"You need this"Winn put something in her head and an earpiece."I'll let you know of their activity, but for now, let's rest"

Kara understood Winn. They talked about Maggie going back to National City and that she got her job back but it's like she's the chief of police now.

Kara talked about how she saw Maggie and Lena as they hid together from the rogue alien attack but she doesn't know where they went.

Winn said that somehow she saw this coming but not like soon enough. They both said sorry to each other and agreed to not tell Alex unless she insists.

***

"Kelly, you're still here"

"Yes, I waited for you. My uber canceled. Figured I could use some ride?"

"I didn't bring my bike but we can walk to your apartment"

"Sure"

They were enjoying each other's company. Just talking while walking and casually flirting. Alex is happy and she feels that Kelly is happy too.

Kelly was nervous to ask about what happened back there.

"Alex, I know it's not my place to ask this and I can see the way you look at her but that was Maggie, right?" they stopped walking and faced each other. Alex anxious avoiding Kelly's gaze," your ex-fiancé"

"Yes. It was Maggie"Alex answered, breathing a sigh of relief," Kelly, you have nothing to worry about. It's all good, okay?"

"I know," Kelly said while smiling, she kissed Alex, a quick one. Alex was stunned and couldn't say a word.

"Wow"

"I'll see you"Kelly waved and walked towards her apartment. Kelly is sweet and kind. And Alex just can't figure out why her mind is racing right now. She can't figure out what makes it so hard to identify her feelings.

***

"Winn, can you trace Lena?"Kara inquired, it's a new day at the DEO. Everyone had a good rest except Kara who stayed at Maggie's side waiting for her to wake up so she could ask where Lena is.

"Uh, nope"punching to his keyboard, Winn looked at Kara worriedly, "but we could ask her when she wakes up" he pointed at Maggie who looked so peaceful in her sleep. The door must have hit her head so bad she's been asleep for 12 hours.

"But when is Maggie gonna wake up?" she walked towards Maggie's bed and found her phone lit up. She took the phone and saw that it has 5 missed calls and a text all from someone she doesn't expect would be in Maggie's contacts.

"Little Luthor?"

"Woah. I think I know who Little Luthor is. You know, Maggie calls you Little Danvers so I know who Little Luthor is. Wanna bet?"

"Winn, it's Lena. Look" she said showing the phone to Winn, "it's her. Why call Maggie?"

"I know we can deal with this but there's an alien attack in the city. You have to go"


	4. Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I sucked at summary.

"Come on, Maggie. Pick up" Lena was pacing back and forth feeling nervous that her friend wasn't picking up her calls.

She said she would just go to a bar and meet some old friends and Lena knew who she was talking about. Maggie knew Lena would be safe in her own office hideout so she bid her farewell and went to the alien bar.

Lena was furious, she's in pain, in a rage with Supergirl and her very best friend, Kara Danvers.

"I gotta track her down"

It was 5 missed calls and being the genius that she is, she found a way to track Maggie's phone.

"DEO? Why is she at the DEO?"

She was looking at the location when suddenly her phone rang. It was from Maggie. No, it was a trap. She didn't answer it. She was getting geared up to go to the DEO herself when her phone rings again.

She answered the call but she's not talking.

Lena, it's me, Kara.

Lena was getting ready to turn it off but a part of her wanted to listen to her friend's voice. She was biting her lip, looking up, trying to fight the tears that are welling up in her eyes.

I know you don't want to hear me or anything about me but Maggie is here and she's hurt. It was an alien attack at the bar, so if you wanna see her, you know where to find her.

Lena abruptly ended the call and called for her people.

***

"Hey, hey what are you doing here? Who are these people?"Winn asked confusion written on his face as 5 men in black armor were headed to the medical bay where Maggie is resting.

"Miss Luthor's orders," said the first guy, "Bring Maggie Sawyer to her now"

"No. You are not doing that"Alex protested out of nowhere, ready to pounce any of the men. Kara, Alex, and Winn were blocking the door through Maggie's.

"And why not?" a furious Lena came out with full gear on, ready to fight a battle to get her friend," She's my friend, she is not your property"a looked at Alex who suddenly felt a stab in her heart.

"Lena, she's hurt and she needs medical attention. Let her stay here" Kara answered while walking towards Lena, as hurt as she was, Lena walked backward that made Kara stopped in her tracks, "Please, she's our friend, too. And we care about her"

"Like you care about me and you kept a secret from me"Lena spat, fighting back tears but she's determined to get her only friend at the moment. The one who saw her through hurt and pain.

"It was different. It was complicated, Lena. Just please, listen to me" Kara pleaded but Lena's mind was racing and she couldn't take it anymore she ordered her team to get Maggie Sawyer.

Everyone was fighting for Maggie and Winn just kicked 2 men out of the way.

"Yaaass!!!"

"Alex!" Alex was sucker-punched by the other guy and she fell to the floor. Kara couldn't take it anymore so she used her strength and shout.

"STOP!! STOP IT!!" she said not wanting to hurt Lena or anyone of them. She went to Alex and told her that they need to turn over Maggie.

"No, Kara. Maggie stays here" Alex protested and looked at Winn who was holding something like a chip and Lena was nowhere to be found. 

"Alex, listen to me. Lena needs her. She'll be fine"

"But, I need her, too. I mean we, we need her"the sisters stood up and walked towards Maggie.

"Winn?"

"I'm sorry, Alex" as soon as Winn said that, Alex stormed out of the medical bay and was held by her agents to not let her protest. Maggie was carried out by Lena's people as careful as she ordered them to be.

"Tell Lena to stop being angry," Winn said as a joke that earned him a glare from 1 of the guys and he hid behind Kara.

"She's not angry, she's in pain. And you put her there" the last guy said pointing towards Kara. All of a sudden they were out and everyone fell silent at the last retort.

Alex wanted to ask how and why she let it happen but right now she needs to be the sister Kara needs.

"We'll talk later, Winn Schott," she said and scurried away with Kara.

***

"Where am I?"

"L corp lab"

"What happened?"

"There was an alien attack and door was flying and you got hit"Lena explained to a confused Maggie. She touched the part where it hurts and felt some stitches.

"Must've been that hard. This place is cool" Maggie exclaimed looking at the apparatus and the equipment surrounding her.

"Yes, you were asleep for 3 days and I snatched you from the DEO"Lena explained while checking Maggie's vitals.

Maggie's mind was stirring from the memory but she just remembers one name: Alex. Lena continued on the story and Maggie was intently listening.

"You know when I told you to come with me, I knew you wouldn't hesitate"

"That's my job, Little Luthor. No need to thank me for that"

"Little Luthor?"Lena asked, the smile evident in her face, it was the first time someone called her that, "Little Good or Little Bad?"

"A good one, but a badass"Maggie winks and they both laughed. Dimples showing.

***

"Kara, it's been 24 hours and Maggie hasn't shown up, even Lena. Winn doesn't even know what the chip was for" 

"Fear not! For I have figured out what the chip is for"Winn excluded and Brainy looked in confusion for it was his expression.

"This is like virtual reality. Something where Lena can be here but not really here. It was her voice, her act but it was not here"

Winn explained the chip with the help of Brainy and Kara was not hearing both of it. She wants to know where Lena and Maggie is.

"Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor doesn't want to see you so she made this"Brainy a little too late covered his mouth and walked out, "I..did not say that. I say nothing. I am out"

"Kara" Alex attempting to comfort her sister was shooed with Kara's hands.

"It's fine. I know, I know it. I just want to get some air" she said and flew away. Alex had all the time in her hands to talk to Winn and ask about Maggie.

"Okay, so I guess I will have to tell you everything I know regarding Maggie. All right. Let's go"

Alex smiled playfully as Winn hasn't really changed at all. He's still scared of Alex and every time Alex looks at him, he remembers that one time Alex threatened to hurt him using Alex's index finger.

They went to the balcony of the DEO wanting to breathe some fresh air. Winn doesn't know where to start and Alex doesn't even know what to hear.

"Kara told me, that she told you that Detective Dimples is back" Alex smiled at the idea, dimples is Maggie's asset and a very hard asset to wipe from her face.

"Since when?"Alex asked curiously, wanting to know if it was Maggie that she saw the other night running unto her but didn't bother to stop.

"Before Lena knew about Supergirl before I came back here and few days before you.....you know, Kelly?"

"How?"

Winn avoided Alex's gaze and just looked below them. He took a deep breath and looked at Alex.

"Because I saw them. Lena and Maggie at the bar we used to go. I went there the moment I got sent back here. Brainy knew and I asked him to keep quiet and surprise! He did. I think he just has forgotten about me"

Alex was listening intently. Hurt in her face. Tears starting to fall.

"Why?"

"With Maggie, it's not my story to tell but I know they've been close friends for a while now but you have nothing to worry about"

"Worry about what?"Alex asked, confused about what her colleague was saying.

"It's Maggie's story to tell and if you are asking why she didn't come to see you right away is because--," Winn looked at someone approaching them and back to Alex," of her. She didn't wanna hurt you" Winn said and left, opposite the direction of the girl approaching them.

"Kelly"


	5. Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Maggie ended up in Alex's apartment. A chance to fight or fly? Alex in danger.

"Lena, enough"Maggie was trying so hard to stop her friend from drinking all night., "No, thanks. We're good" she motioned to the bartender and sat beside Lena who was struggling to keep a straight face.

"No, it's not enough. Nothing is ever enough" Lena stated as she drank her last glass of alcohol. She rested her head to Maggie and the latter understood.

"I never thought I'd see you like this"Maggie chuckled and planted a kiss on her friend's head, "let's get you home"

"No, let's just...stay for a while. This was exactly how we met when you came back but it's the opposite"Lena straightened up and looked at Maggie who was smiling but it didn't reach her eyes, "You never told me about that. Come on, Sawyer. Spill"

"Alright, Little Luthor, "Maggie agreed and called the bartender, "I'll have what she's having"

Lena cheered and they both laughed at their silly actions. Maggie was completely dazed, pain evident in her eyes and told the story of how she followed Alex when she got back here to see if she wanted to see her, too.

Not that Maggie remembers but she's glad that Alex is doing okay and she's happy. She wants Alex to be happy and be full and get what she really wants in life.

"You want her to be happy?"Lena asked, pointing at her friend's face, "Even if that happiness no longer includes you?"

Maggie nods, drinking her beer. It was her choice. A choice that would set them both free.

"See that, Lena? We both have issues with the Danvers sisters" Maggie chuckled and they drank their last shots of alcohol., "Mine's going so good and yours is about to start"

Lena fell silent and called her driver. She offered Maggie a ride but the latter refused, said she's still good to walk home.

"Maggie?"It was a voice that Maggie wanted to hear for the longest time. A voice so soft that made her heart warm and the butterflies in her stomach swirled.

"Danvers" she greeted and looked into her ex-fiancé's eyes, "what brought you here?"

"I walked Kelly to her apartment and here I am. I thought I recognized you so I followed you"Alex explained, concern was written on her face as she looked at Maggie suddenly so drunk and a bit dizzy.,"Are you okay? I was worried about you--we were at the DEO"

"Yep. All good, Danvers"

"No, you're not"Alex attempted to hold Maggie's hand but she slowly pulled away, "Maggie, I'll take you home"

Without a single word, Maggie almost fell to the ground and Alex was as quick to catch her.

***

Maggie woke up to the smell of coffee. As soon as she opened her eyes, she was met with a familiar place and the surroundings that she missed the most. She was at Alex's apartment.

"Alex?" she called but no one answered. She heard a noise in the bathroom and decided that it would be best if she waits for her.

She went to the kitchen and found a note on the table beside the coffee.

Drink this. You'll be fine. :)

Maggie smiled at the simple gesture and drank her coffee. As soon as she finished, she saw Alex in her full combat gear, the one Winn made her.

"See Winn's really got a thing for suits," she said that startled Alex, "thanks for the coffee but I really have to go"

"Yeah, sure"Alex answered and just stared at Maggie fixing herself. Just before she walked out the door, Alex caught her and they were face to face.

"Getting soft on me, Danvers?"Maggie's dimples showed but she's nervous about what Alex was thinking.

"Do we really have to do this?"Alex asked, letting go of Maggie, walking towards the counter.

"What this?" confused Maggie followed Alex to the counter. She knows what Alex was talking about but she didn't wanna push it.

"This. Me and you, like nothing, ever happened"Alex started and her voice started to crack," like you didn't love me like you never knew me, Maggie"

Maggie bit her lip and looked at the ceiling to stop herself from crying. She bit the inside of her cheek and took a deep breath before answering.

"Figured you would say that Danvers" Maggie wiped Alex's tears and their foreheads touched, "but we made our choice, Alex. We made up our mind"

Alex was crying so hard that she turned her back to Maggie. Wiping her tears away and letting out a sigh.

"Alex, look at me. Look at me and say that you haven't changed your mind about having kids"Maggie pleaded, "Tell me again"

"I'm so sorry," Alex said still not looking at Maggie, "you can go now"

Maggie went towards her ex-fiancé and wiped their tears away. She held both Alex's hand and smiled, showing her dimples.

"I want you to be happy and experience things the way you wanted it to be. I'm here for you."Maggie confessed as she felt her heart constricting in pain, "Be happy without me, Alex. It was a choice we both made"she comforted her knowing that it was only Alex's choice of letting their happy ever after turned to dust.

"Maggie" was all that Alex said, Maggie kissed Alex's forehead and bid goodbye.

"See you around, Danvers"

***

"Supergirl, behind you!"Supergirl was quick to act and used her laser vision to attack the alien.

It was a huge lizardlike alien, a giant one that's spitting a mucus-like a venom. It was acid for sure because buildings were searing upon contact.

With one final attack, the alien was down and turned into its human form. The DEO and NCPD went to check the damage and capture the alien.

"Nice work, Supergirl"a girl from NCPD thanked her. Upon hearing it, Alex was quick to see if it was someone she knows and Supergirl noticed Alex flinched when it wasn't the one she's expecting.

"Alex Danvers, DEO. We'll take it from here" Alex introduced holding her real ID.

"Alex Danvers, I see. Glad to finally meet you"the girl offered a handshake that made Alex's eyebrows raise, "I'm Sierra, Chief Sawyer's colleague. She talks so much about you"

"Yeah?"Alex took the handshake," where is she?"

"Secret mission. That's all I know. We'll do our job now. Nice to meet you, Agent Danvers"Sierra smiled and Alex nods at the recognition.

"It's Director Danvers by the way. Nice to meet you"

Alex went straight to Supergirl and told her about the girl named Sierra from NCPD.

"I see you Alex Danvers"Supergirl teasing her sister," never saw her before"

"It's...I didn't even know Maggie had a colleague named Sierra"

"A lot of things we both don't know, Alex. But we're gonna figure it out"

"Right but there's something odd about her. I never saw her before and------"

Before she knew it. Alex's head was spinning, she can't control herself and her legs became wobbly. She doesn't hear what Supergirl was saying.

"Alex?? Alex are you okay?"

"Alex!"

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I hope you're enjoying this one. Have to go to work! More later. See yah!!


	6. A Friend In Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life has its own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured I could do one more! Here's to all of you.

"What happened to her?" a worried Kelly asked, running towards Alex., "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just I can't seem to move any muscle. I feel so weak. Thanks for coming"Alex assured her, Kara and Winn were clueless about what happened to Alex. It was a very unusual thing that ever happened their Director.

"Are you sure she had not been touched by the alien's spit? Because maybe that's what happened to her?"Winn inquired, scratching her chin, "Maybe it was the girl from NCPD?"

"No, it can't be. I had encountered her, too but I feel nothing, also, "Kara leaned to Winn to whisper something"I accidentally scanned her"

"Oh, no you don't, Kara. You just didn't. Like, how does it feel?"Kara widened her eyes to Winn and gestured to keep quiet.

It was accidental and Kara saw that she is normal. Sierra is not an alien nor anything. 

"Although I would love to hear that. I have to tell you something"

"What is it?"

***

"We will miss you, Brainy"

"I will miss you too"

Everyone gathered at the DEO to say goodbye to Brainy and Nia. A signal was sent to Brainy by Imra and Mon-El and they need him right where he came from.

It would be a heartbreak for Nia but she chose to go with Brainy.

"I am here to see, Alex. I think I might know what she's experiencing"

Leaving his own party. Brainy was accompanied by Winn, Kara, and Kelly to go to Alex.

Alex was still asleep after vomiting for half an hour. She is getting weak and her skin is getting so pale, no one knows what causes it.

Brainy touched Alex's forehead and concentrated for a while. He holds Nia's hand.

"A touch from someone who had caused it is what makes it go away. Touch Alex's forehead and soon it will be gone"Brainy stated, feeling Imra's call. She looked at Kara and Winn and bade goodbye.

"Goodbye, Earth" and with a flash of light, they disappeared. Everyone confused about what Brainy has told them.

"I think I know what he means"

***

"Sierra De Vera. Half-Filipino-Half-American. She's been here since she was a kid and been colleague with Maggie for years. Just ranked up" Winn said looking at the screen," the last one who touched Alex. I mean, with a handshake and oh, oh can you see that?"Winn exclaimed pausing and pointing at the screen.

"There was some kind of glint in her eyes. What was that?"Kara looking intently at the screen, "I think we know who to call"

Kara was about to exit but was stopped by Kelly.

"Is there something I can do to help?"Kara adjusts her glasses and looked at her feet, usual Kara not wanting to spill any beans. She bit her lip sideways and put her hands on her hips while swaying and looking at Winn asking for help.

"I think we just need you to check on Alex," Winn said and with that, she was accompanied by Kara and Winn back to Alex where they saw a figure of a woman looking at Alex, that seemed to like talking to her.

"Hey, who are you?"Kelly ran towards Alex and before she arrived, the figure disappeared and a chip bounced on the floor.

"What the hell was that?"Kara asked, looking at Winn for answers but he just shrugged and took the chip from Kelly.

Alex groaned and reached for the basket near her and started vomiting. She mostly vomits water because her body can't take any food that she's taking so it was mostly in her IV.

"Alex, you can do this. Be strong" Kelly said holding Alex's hand and rubbing her back.

"I'm gonna keep this. Kara, you need to talk to someone. Alex is getting worse" Winn said and right before he can walk out, Kelly spoke that made him froze.

"It was Maggie, right? She's gonna get Maggie to help find the officer who did this to Alex. I'm sorry but I have to ask"

"It's okay, I understand. There's nothing to worry about. If she can help Alex then it's fine with me. As long as Alex is fine" Kelly continued and Winn just nods at her. There's no other way but to find Maggie.

"For Alex"

***

"Wow, this really works"Maggie was amazed at how Lena's invention reached Alex without really reaching her. It was just like watching her and saying things to her that she can hear but the person is not really there. It was like a hologram," but Alex was in bad shape. I wondered what happened to her. I'm worried, Lena"

She put the remote down and sat opposite of her friend. She was holding her head with both her hands unsure of what to say and what to do.

"Calm down, Mags. She's gonna be fine. Alex is strong" Lena assured her, "for now. This works but I think I have to improve this where it can not leave a mark or an evidence"

They were startled with a gush of wind and the person behind it.

"Maggie, I need your help"

***

"What do you think you're doing here?"Lena spoke with venom, looking at her friend; Supergirl.

"Hey, calm down, Little Ones. Kara, what's the matter? How's Alex?" Maggie asked and saw Kara had a confused look, "Okay. Confession, I was the one you saw. So now tell me what brings you here?"

Kara didn't say a word and left them. She was hurt that Maggie was working with Lena and worse was that the broke into the DEO. Maggie lied to her, there was nothing left to do for a stunned Kara but to fly away and breathe some air.

She scanned the city and saw an empty playground. She walked into the swing and just sat there looking at the sky, thinking about everything.

"Why does it have to feel like this? Nobody told me it was gonna be so hard" she sighed and let herself swing.

"Well, I don't know about that but can I take the other one?"

"Miss Grant?"Kara in her Supergirl outfit hugged Cat Grant. Grateful to see her, "How are you? What are you doing here?"

"I miss the city, Kiera"Kara had no time to argue and just let Cat talk, "And I figured you miss my mentoring, too. So, whatever's bothering you, you should go straightforward and not backward. That's what reporters do"

"But how can I do that if people are being taken away from me? They don't wanna be heard and they don't wanna hear from me. Alex is getting worse, Maggie is with Lena and Lena, Lena is not talking to me"

"Miss Luthor?"

"Yes. She's mad at me about something that I kept from her all this time. And she doesn't wanna talk to me"

"Ah. You know, Kiera. People have different ways of coping and having to understand what they really feel about some things that really have a big impact on their lives"

"I don't know what to do Miss Grant. I have a lot on my plate and I just, I just wanna finish it off and be done with all of this"

"So chop-chop, Supergirl. You can do it. Eat everything on the plate because you're an alien"

She smiled at the suggestion. Their phones rang at the same time and said goodbye to each other.

"Thank you, Miss Grant"

/Winn, what's going on?  
\It's Alex-----

***


	7. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple touch could save Alex. Whose touch is it gonna be?

"Winn, what happened?"Supergirl asked as she hurried towards Alex. She saw that her sister is getting paler and barely breathing.

"We need to find Sierra. I know what's happening. Come on"

Winn explained to them that Sierra's mother came from a family that knows witchcraft and that she inherited a power that she doesn't know.

In Filipino, they have a word for it. Maca-amling or Maca-usog where someone who has this weird power causes harm to someone they look upon without even knowing it. With a strong spell, adults could sick, like Alex. That results in vomiting and weakening of the muscles like someone has gotten the flu.

"Only someone who caused it would cure Alex. And it's Sierra which is by my investigation, hasn't come to the NCPD office since yesterday. A guy said she was sick"

"But how will she heal Alex?" Kara asked, confused. Not knowing what Sierra would do to cure her poor sister in a fragile state.

"Oh, just by touching"

"How?"

"I don't know but all I know is that we need to find Maggie to help us find Sierra to cure Alex and be the badass that she is"

"I'll talk to Maggie. Thanks, Winn"

***

"Lena, have you seen my phone? I mean I haven't checked it since I got here but I think it's missing. I gotta go to the NCPD. My colleague has not been showing up for work" Maggie continues as she was rummaging through her things at the L corp Lab.

"Not that I remember but when we kidnapped you with consent from the DEO, you were just in your medical gown"Lena answered working on her computer. L corp lab has been their hang out place since they've decided not to go to another place to avoid people they don't want to see, specifically at the alien bar.

"Well, if anyone finds it. I hope they know what's the password"a defeated Maggie sighed and continued fixing her things.

"Let's just track it. I know I can"Lena suggests, Maggie was nonchalant, "Oops. I think it's off. Go find another phone"

"Thanks for the effort, Little Luthor. I'll see you"

"Wait, I was kidding. But seriously, I think your battery has run out. Is there something in there that you don't want other people to see?"Lena teased Maggie and the latter just showed her dimples.

"Not that I remember, but some things aren't meant to be"Lena understood what Maggie has said so she helped her fix her things and hugged Maggie.

"It was nice with you here. Thank you for being my friend. I'll see you, Sawyer. Take care"

"Yeah, you too. See you, Little Luthor"

Maggie just went of L corp when someone swoops her in before she knows it she was flying with care.

"Supergirl, what can I do for you?"

"It's Alex"

"Oh"

***

"Do I really have to do this?"

"Maggie, listen. I know that you and Alex are not together anymore but I know that you still care for her. We need your help"

"Okay, Kara I know what you're trying to do but I am needed at NCPD office. My colleague is missing and I need to take care of that and I really wanna help Alex but-----"

"But you can do both"Winn intruded, cutting Maggie, "Your colleague, Sierra Devera has magically touched our Alex and poof! Alex is lying in the medical bay"

"I don't understand"

Winn explained what they found out about Sierra including the scanning activity of Kara that earned a chuckle from Maggie. Kara shrugged it off but felt her ears reddening.

"And she is missing and we need to find her both to help Alex and help your colleague as well" Kara added, a pleading look at Maggie that Maggie couldn't resist.

"Unfortunately, we couldn't track her and no one knows where she is well except you?"

"I know where to find her, "Maggie said, she looked at Kara and nudged her, "Mind giving me a ride?"

***

They were walking now to where Sierra is. They just enjoyed their time flying and storytelling like it was the old time. Even though Supergirl's justice doesn't fit into Maggie's she knows that she's trying and she loves the girl behind the suit.

"I know it's hard for you, but I need you and Alex needs you"

"Save it, Little Danvers. I will always care for her. I'll save her. She's the biggest part of my life," Maggie sighed and whispered, "and I will always love her"

Kara tapped Maggie's back. Even if it was just a whisper, with Supergirl's super hearing. She can hear and feel Maggie's words.

"We're here"

***

"Sierra?"

"Chief Sawyer?"

"Yes, it's me. I'm with Supergirl" Maggie regarded to her friend, a shocked Sierra can't find the words and started hiding behind the couch.

"Sierra, what's wrong?"

"No. No. I did a bad thing, I did a bad thing. I'm a bad person" Sierra was panicking, she sweats beading and mumbling to herself.

"No, no you didn't. Calm down, now"Supergirl brought her a glass of water and chugged it down.

"Now tell me what happened"

Sierra stood up and went to sit on the couch facing Maggie and Supergirl.

"It was a thing that I inherited from my mother side. It was when you accidentally put a spell on someone without knowing that it was you and I feel bad for having put it in your Alex"Maggie froze at the mentioned of your Alex and Supergirl suppressed a laugh earning a kick from her friend.

"Ouch"

"Focus" Supergirl playfully zipped her mouth and listened to Sierra.

"And I know I can control it but I got distracted, "Sierra said and looked at the floor, her cheeks are burning red," She.....she was....she was so attractive" she whispered that only Supergirl heard.

"What?"Maggie was confused and Supergirl didn't spill the beans, "But you do know how to heal her, right?"

"Yes. Yes. Where is she? Is she here?"Sierra asked excitedly that earned another confused look from Maggie, "I'm sorry. Yes, I know how. Take me to her?"

"Sure, we would but Kara----I mean Supergirl would fly us there so get a grip," Maggie said and held Kara's hand.

"Maggie, you're so small. I could lose you, keep it close"Supergirl exclaimed and she and Sierra laughed but Maggie just groaned. She's small but she's incredible.

"Yeah? Your sister says I'm a great cop"

"Yes, you are. You surely are. We're here"

***

"Winn, they're here" Supergirl announced and they went to Alex. She's getting worse and her skin looks so pale.

"Come on, Danvers. Fight this"Maggie said, he was joined by Winn watching Sierra, Supergirl, and Alex.

"Funny because she said the same thing when you were here. Alright, I should keep my mouth shut"

"Thanks, Winn. You probably wouldn't see me around often. Tell Danvers I said hi" and give a piece of paper to Winn. Winn took it and placed it in his pocket.

Maggie walked away fighting back tears. She knows Sierra could heal Alex and she doesn't want to ruin the healing process and doesn't want to ruin Alex's happy life.

She glanced around the DEO headquarters and remembered the moments she's had with them. She probably wouldn't be around fighting with her team and the DEO but it will always have a place in her heart.

As the elevator door opens, she was met with someone she didn't really want to see.

"Hi. You're Maggie, right? Thank you so much for the help with Alex's situation"

"No problem, Little Olsen"

"Yeah"

"Yeah. I should get going"

As the elevator closes, Maggie pressed the ground floor with her shaky hands. She couldn't take it anymore so she let herself cry and feel the pain of what could've been between her and Alex.

The elevator door opens and Maggie was shocked to see Kara waiting for her offering a hug.

"Super hearing. I need to get you to your apartment and I'll get back to Alex as quickly as possible"

Maggie wiped her tears until it was all a whimper and moments later, she was in her empty apartment that is 2 blocks away from Alex's.

"Thank you, Kara"

"Thank you for the help, Maggie"

"Kara, you should stop doing this"

\---


	8. Secret Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alliance was formed between the DEO and the NCPD.

****

"Eve, what does the message say?" a tiny box was placed into Lena's table when she arrived.

"It says a place of a bar and a time"Eve answered, searching through the tiny box.

"Probably from Maggie"

"Miss Luthor, I think it's from Supergirl"

Eve held out a tiny pendant of the sign of the house of El. Supergirl's sign. Lena took it from Eve and was about to throw it when Eve asked her if she could keep.

"No. I will"

Lena said, grudgingly holding the tiny piece of a reminder from Supergirl.

***

"Alex, how are you?"

"Never been better, thanks to your help and to Kelly. It is so good to be back. I feel like I need to punch some alien"Alex exclaimed but Kara and Winn were silent. If there was an elephant in the room, they didn't recognize it and just welcome Alex back.

"Is there something you wish to tell me?"Alex was looking back and forth from Kara and Winn and no one said a thing.

"I'm so glad you're okay. Winn, you have a report of an alien attack?"Kara asked, Winn was hesitant but he told them about his report.

"Actually, it was a bank robbery and the NCPD was already there but they couldn't catch the suspect, well because it is an alien"

"On my way" Kara flew, leaving Alex behind not knowing what to do.

"Well, that was quick. Team, let's go"Alex commanded, her team assembled and was getting ready when Winn pulled Alex back.

"Actually, I don't think you need to go there. You're still recovering, the team is on their way and Supergirl's already punching the alien so why don't you just stay back here and rest. Sounds good?"

Alex knew something was up but Winn just smiled at her and put her thumbs up. Not having something else to do is what kills Alex. She needs to be herself. The badass agent that everyone knew.

"Alex, don't go!"Winn shouted, Alex shot her a look that would've made Winn crumble but he stood his ground, "It's dangerous for you to go. You're still not fully healed. You need to rest"

"Okay, Agent Schott. I am your Director and you'll do as I say. Not the other way around. Got it?"

Winn was nervous and just nod at Alex.

"Kara, Alex is coming," Winn said through their comm where Alex can not hear them.

***

"Supergirl, need some backup?"Alex through the comm. Supergirl was startled but continued on chasing the alien.

"Alex? What are you doing here?"

"Why are you so surprised? It's my job"Alex said while fixing on the runaway alien, "now let's get this alien to bed"

"Alex!" and without hesitation, Alex fired to the alien and caught it with the net. Her team went to check together with the NCPD.

"I love this gun, Agent Schott"

"Danvers, great catch but we'll take it from here," Maggie said without even looking at the person she's talking to. She walked towards the guy caught up in the net.

"It's an alien. That's the DEO's job. To protect the community from aliens" Alex argued and followed through, Supergirl was behind her.

"What's up, runner?"Maggie with her team removed the net and replaced it with handcuffs, "See that, Danvers? Not an alien. Just a champion in a marathon"

Maggie said and signed some papers and walked away from Alex and Supergirl. Not having a second glance, she proceeded to the police car and drove away.

***

"Can someone please explain to me what just happened there? Agent Schott!"Alex was mad at her team for not letting her know what's really going on.

"Alex, Winn told you not to come and you were so hardheaded following your own instincts not thinking about what could happen and what's happening!" with that confrontation, Supergirl was about to walk out when Alex countered her.

"I am hardheaded?"

"Yes, you are. You're not thinking way past, you're only thinking about today and what you should do not seeing what damage that now could do to the future!"

They were arguing in front of other agents and seeing the look on their faces, she straightened up and flew through the window.

Alex was left astound, not knowing what to say or what to do. She went to the training room and god knows what would those obstacles suffer in Alex's hands.

***

Kara slumped into her couch watching the news when her door rang. She scanned who could be in her apartment at this time of hour but she only has one person in her mind.

"I know you can see me. Please open the door"

Kara without a choice opened the door to her sister and was welcomed with a bag of potstickers.

"Hungry?"Alex asked, making her way inside the apartment, "Listen, I really am sorry about earlier"

Kara hugged her sister and said her words of sorry, too. She opened the bag of potstickers and started eating.

"I'm hungry, yes thank you. I'm sorry and I forgive you too----What happened to your knuckles?"

Alex tried to hide her hands but Kara just caught it in time.

"I had a hard time you know after what happened but I'm okay. Kelly took good care of it"Alex said giggling," she's a good doctor"

"I see what's happening here, "Kara teased, "So are you two an item now?"

"You know what, I don't really know. I just...I just don't want this feeling to go away like I enjoyed being with her and I don't know really"

"Is it because of Maggie?"Alex was stunned at the mention of her ex-fiancé, "Don't answer it, Alex. Trust your instincts"

"But you said that I shouldn't be making decisions without thinking further. Just like what happened earlier. Winn told me all about it"

"It was the President's order to help the police make more reliable in times of an alien attack and they're giving them some of our weapons."Kara explained whilst eating the last potsticker," Maggie said that she has nothing to do with it and the attack earlier was supposed to be training for the cops and the agents and we don't want you getting involved because you're not fully healed yet and you still don't know about the secret service"

"Secret service?"Alex asked suppressing a laugh. A memory came to her mind but she was quick to shrug it off.

"Yeah, sounds like the United States Service. I know it sounds awful but that's what they call it"

They fell silent and drank their beer, enjoying each other's company.

"I'm really sorry, Alex"

"No, it's okay. It's all good. I know what you mean"

"No, Alex. All I want is for you to have your decisions and be happy with it. Follow your heart"

"Yes, follow my heart"Alex agreed not really sure what her heart desires.

"Are you gonna sleepover?"Kara was hesitant because it was a long time since her sister decided to sleep in her apartment.

"I'm supposed to meet Kelly but she's on an emergency so I guess, yes"

"Yeeyyy!!!"

\---


	9. Danvers Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danvers Sisters spend some time together in a museum.

Kara was sleeping peacefully when her alarm rings. It was 7:00 in the morning and she doesn't have the energy to wake up and go to work.

With her super-strength, she knocked off her alarm clock and the alarm went off.

"Okay, Kara Danvers, that was the 10th alarm clock that I gave you," her sister picked up the broken pieces of it, shaking her head, "Seriously?"

She was awakened with the sound of her sister scolding her for breaking, yet again the alarm clock her sister gave her.

"Good morning to you, too, Alex" Kara yawned at her sister, "I don't want to go to work today. Tell them, I'm sick"

"Na-uh. You don't tell your sister that. Come on, get up. We have somewhere else to go. And if you are not up after 5 minutes, I'll leave you here alone and I'll have a good time with myself"

"What? Where are we going?"

"You'll see. Now up"

***

"Wow, this is ice cream! And it's vegan. Alex, how do you eat this one?"

"You just eat it like the normal ice cream. Come on, Kara it's the only place I know that sells this early"Alex said looking at her sister, urging her to eat the one she's holding, "Plus, it's near the gallery so"

"We're going to the gallery?" the younger Danvers asked, "what are we doing there?"Kara continued, finally eating her vegan ice cream.

"Let's just sit for a while, okay? The show will be at 10:00. It's just quarter to nine" Alex gestured to the bench near the ice cream store whilst Kara followed still confused about what this day could bring her and her sister.

"Alex, I can't read your mind. Will you please tell me what's going on?"Kara urged her sister.

"I...I have a friend," Alex started, Kara nods her head and motioned for Alex to continue, "No. I don't know. I can't...I can't do this"

"Alex, relax. It's me. You can tell me everything. What is it?"

Alex pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and gave it to Kara. It was an address to the gallery and the number of artwork that's supposed to be a clue on what they're about to see.

"Where did this come from?"

"I just found it in one of my things. I was getting my clothes from the DEO locker and that paper fell so I took it and it said that"

"Who could it be? What if it was a trap?"Kara was trying to know who could the letter be from and what does he or she needs from it."Have you called back up?"

Knowing Kara, she will protect her sister at all cost and vice versa.

"No need. I'm with you and if something happens, we can call the police"

Kara opened her mouth to say something but just popped the 'oh' looking at Alex.

"Plus, I'm the badass Director Danvers. I'll punch them in the face right there and then"Alex playfully flexed her muscles earning a laugh and a hug from her sister.

"That's my sister. It's nearly 10, let's go?"

They stood up from the bench and few steps away, a guy was running towards them and calling their attention.

"Alex Danvers?" the guy knew her name, the two was getting ready if something happens but the guy just pulled a take out box in front of them, "A gift, from buying buy 1 take 1 vegan ice cream. Enjoy the tiramisu"

"Thanks," Alex said and took the small box, "Thank you for this"

"Yeah, and oh, you're tall just like what Maggie said. See you again" the guy bowed his head and ran towards his store.

The two was left not knowing what to say.

"Wow," Kara said and took the box, with her x-ray vision, she saw that the tiramisu was quite like in a heart shape with Alex written on top of it, "I guess it was just for you. Did he say, Maggie?"

"No. I didn't hear that. Come on, we're gonna be late"

***

"Welcome to this once in a lifetime gallery meeting here in National City. Artists are not just about the drawings and the paintings, they represent life and life is art itself"

"These artists have taken their time into showing what's really important to them it also showcases what they truly desire in their lives. May it be someone, something, a place or just the happiness of sharing their works to you, people of National City"

"Without further ado, I welcome you all to the eyes of National City's artists. Enjoy the show"

The Danvers Sisters was so overwhelmed at the crowd and Kara's jaw was literally hanging, amazed by her surroundings.

"Kara, I think you should close your mouth"Alex nudged her sister and smiled by people she sees walking around them. It's like they were staring at her and was very amazed at the sight of her.

"Alex, why didn't you tell me we were going here. Look at their dresses, I should have worn mine. We looked like we just woke up in our pajamas" Kara pout at her sister who just shrugged her shoulders and followed her sister.

They were roaming around the gallery waiting for something to happen. Being alert if some alien tries to show up.

"Alex, come on. That piece of art must be something. Look at them go"Kara excitedly pulled her sister towards the crowd gathering around a piece of art.

As they walk towards them, the crowd seemed to have given space to both of them. They looked at each other asking what was going on but neither had an answer.

They heard the crowd murmur and smiling widely at her.

"Nice to see the woman in that extraordinary piece of art. Hi, Alex" a guy said and everyone seemed to follow the motion. She just smiled at them and was offered handshakes that she took and Kara became her bouncer.

"Kara, I don't even know what they're talking about" she whispered to her sister and Kara seems to find a way to look for an answer.

Kara sneak out of the crowd without anyone notice and changed into her Supergirl suit.

"Look, it's Supergirl!" and everyone changed their perspective towards Supergirl. She winked at Alex and entertained the people around her, asking about their works of art.

Alex was nervous, she doesn't know what to say and what to feel. There's something about that piece that makes her stomach churn. Slowly, she followed the way leading to two paintings.

"It's me, Kara it's me. I am in two paintings. The first was a silhouette of two people and a child between walking towards the sunshine. Oh, I'm sorry I think it's sunrise or sunset. I don't know, it's....it's so beautiful" she whispered through the comms but she knew her sister had allowed her super hearing.

"It's really beautiful" Kara was swiftly on her side admiring the paintings," and the other one really looks like you. Look at that"

It was a painting of Alex happy, smiling looking at someone whoever took a photo of her of someone who has memorized her face bit by bit.

"Alex, someone's coming our way. I hear it. No, it's two. One from the right and one from the left. Be alert"

Kara scanned the gallery and she saw a girl turned her back and walked away. She was about to run when she hit someone.

"Oh my god, are you okay?"

"Kelly?"Alex looked surprised and smiled at Kelly.

"What are you doing here? It's nice to see you" Alex asked and hugged Kelly. Kara fixed her glasses and walked away silently. Sad about her half-day spent with her sister.

"A friend invited me. I didn't know you're here"

"Yeah, yeah. Kara and I---where's Kara?"


	10. Work of Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I read that I have a lot of typo in the previous chapters. My keyboard's been acting up. Here's to you all!

"Kelly, I'm really sorry but I have to find Kara"

"Yeah. Sure. Sure"

Alex spent time roaming around the gallery but her sister is nowhere to be found. She tried connecting through the comms but it was turned off.

She was about to call Kara when her phone buzzed. It was a message from Kara.

_'Outside'_

She knows her sister was upset. She doesn't want her sister getting upset but there's only one thing she knows. When Kara is upset, she likes to eat... a lot.

"I thought you don't like vegan ice cream," she said as she sat beside her sister," you got some on your nose"

"I'm not upset"Kara stated, licking at her ice cream and not looking at Alex.

"Wow. I haven't said anything but okay"

"I'm not upset. I'm sad. I want you to enjoy yourself with Kelly and I want to spend time with you. And I don't know what I'm doing, throwing tantrums here" Kara explained finishing off her ice cream, "I'm sorry, Alex. I think I am not thinking very well"

"Hey, Kara. I know I said and it's supposed to be our sister's date but I didn't expect her to be there. And I don't want to ruin a good thing with Kelly because lately, I feel like I'm running away from her. I don't know, I'm scared and I'm not sure of how I feel"Alex said looking from the distance. Unsure of what she had just confessed to her sister. She's scared, she can feel it with every beat of her heart.

"Alex, I told you to follow your heart. It's the second time I heard you say that you're not sure of anything. It's fine with me, as long as you're happy. I'm happy for you. Okay?"Kara assured her sister, "You have a new phone?"

"What?"Alex asked confused, there was a phone she felt at her sister's leather jacket when she hugged her, "Oh, it's not mine. It's Maggie's"

"What? How?"

Alex told her that she got Maggie's phone when she was at the DEO and forgot to bring it to her. Kara checked the phone but it's off.

"So you were hoping that she'd showed up here and you have a reason to give her phone back. And a reason to talk to her"Kara confirmed it by Alex's hesitant smile," Alex Danvers, I'm always here if you make up your mind"

"Can we go inside? I feel like we haven't seen everything in the gallery. Don't tease me, Kara. I'll flip you upside down"

"Okay, my mouth is zipped"

They walked together back at the gallery and started looking for more pieces of art and asking questions about them. Seems like people have forgotten about Supergirl and Alex's face a while ago.

"Alex, Kara, here" Kelly waved, Kara and Alex waved, too looking at her sister to ask for permission.

"Go, go, go. Just call me when you need me"Kara winked and roam the gallery opposite her sister and Kelly.

***

"Alex, I want you to see this"Kelly told Alex and pulled her to the painting with the number 22 on it. The number written on that piece of paper she told Kara about.

"I don't know who did this but she did a great job"Alex stated looking at Kelly who was staring at the paintings in awe.

There was jealousy in her eyes and an urged to tell Alex what's really in her heart.

"Actually, Alex. It was that friend who invited me"Kelly sighed, she looked at Alex and held her hands, "I showed him a picture of you...that I took and that's a result. I hope you like it?"

"Wow. Your friend is amazing. I mean, why me?"Alex skeptically looked at the painting and she remembers only one person, a person she was with that outfit in the second painting. Alex's face in a red dress but only after her shoulders were painted. It was a valentine's day. Her first valentine's day with Maggie.

"Because I want to impress you", she touched Alex's face and leaned in to kiss her," and I want to do this" she kissed Alex but Alex was shocked and didn't move a muscle.

"Wow. That was unexpected"

"I know I'm new with this kind of things but I don't wanna lose this closeness and this feeling I have for you"

"Kelly, I-----" she kissed Alex again, smiling widely and whispering her most profound thought at the moment.

"Alex, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Alex! It's an emergency. DEO needs us!"Kara came swooping in and Alex let out a big sigh mentally thanking her sister for the save.

"I'll give it to you two. By the way, do you want to take these paintings? Wait"Kelly touched the painting but her hand just went through it. It was like the painting was not there. She tried touching it again and was frustrated she attempted to call security but they stopped her.

"It's okay, Kelly. Maybe another time? Kara let's go. And Kelly, I'll talk to you soon. I'm sorry we have to go"Alex bade goodbye and she and Kara stormed out the gallery.

***

"Winn, what happened?"

"You two were there and you didn't know?"Winn jokingly asked and shakes his head, "This...this happened" he said playing a video at the gallery where paintings went suddenly missing. It was also shown Kelly trying to grab paintings of Alex but she couldn't touch it either.

"What's the matter?"Kara asked looking at Winn for answers, "I mean this could be a report of art robbery that there's no one there"

"Exactly. No one in the museum touched because of the protocol but then a curious mind had done it and it caused a panic rising as to who, what and why did they do it"Winn explained, he looked at their Director not focused on him and was having a breathing exercise.

"Alex, are you okay? This is Kara Danvers reporter's duty but they need us there. It's alright, the NCPD got it covered"Winn told the Director but she wasn't listening.

"It was you, right?" the Director looked up to Winn, challenging him to answer her question with every detail.

Kara told the other agents to get back to work and motioned Winn and Alex to follow her at the locker area.

"Hold up, Alex. Winn tell her"Kara stayed between the two to avoid any fighting circumstances. She both held their hands in case.

"It was a mistaken piece of paper. Kara found one in your pocket when you were sick and that paper that I gave you was the number and the event at the gallery that Maggie gave me the last time she was here" Winn told Alex without any guilt and hesitation from what he did, "I was just trying to help"

"What's the other piece of paper say?"Alex who was in surprise for the gesture of her sister and her friend asked, realizing what's really happening, "Have you seen this in the future?"

Winn's ears reddened and looked at the floor. He was not supposed to tell anyone about what he's done or seen unless necessary.

"Not gonna say anything"

"Okay, we understand that Winn. Alex, the one in the paper in your pocket said 'Thank you Super Friends Winn and Kara'. I think Maggie still doesn't like Supergirl" Kara commented but Winn and Alex just laughed at her, "What's so funny?"

"I get it now" Alex hugged the two, "Thank you. Now can you tell me who did those paintings?"Alex asked breaking the hug. She was curious and even though she's been told earlier who did it, she wants to know the truth and ravel the work of art she's in.

"Of course, Maggie did"Winn and Kara exclaimed, "Why, who do you think it was?"

"Nothing. I just had to confirm. Kara, NCPD needs Supergirl. Winn try to track the activities at the museum I just have to make a call"

"Sure, Director Danvers! We're on our way"

Alex took out her phone and sent a message.

_'Kelly, we need to talk'_


	11. A Luthor Came

"Winn, I just heard from the NCPD that the panic was resolved and that those artworks were the artists request from the event that they should show their works only in the form of Hologram"Supergirl explained through the comms just when Winn was about to reply, Supergirl came rushing into the DEO headquarters.

"Well, that was quick. Anyway, who did that kind of thing----Oh, Oh, I know. I know" Winn took out a piece of chip from her jean's pocket and assessed it.

It was the chip they got when Lena and Maggie barged into the DEO. They have no other clue but Lena and Maggie.

"Why?"Supergirl took the chip and studied it, it was just like a small sd card, "You think it's for a bad cause?"

Winn was about to answer when his phone buzzed.

"It's Maggie. She told us to lay off the gallery and if I want some news or you Kara Danvers, she's ready to go tonight" Winn said, pointing his phone at Supergirl.

"On it but tell her to wait, I have something else to do"

"Is that a date? Kara Danvers on a date? Who's the lucky one?"Winn intrigued his friend but she already flew away, "Alex, you tell your sister to not always do that when I'm talking to her about her date. It's so disrespectful. Anyway, how's your thing?"

"A date? She never mentioned any date. Winn, I need to do something. You're in charge here" Alex left Winn, his mouth gaped.

"You all walking out on me, now? Fine"

***

Kara dressed simply but elegantly. She was stunning in her little pink dress, her hair was in a ponytail and she still wears her glasses. She's nervous about what would happen. She changed the location of the meet up from a bar to a fancy restaurant.

Kara took a taxi to the place and was fidgeting with her purse. She doesn't know what to say when she sees Lena, her best friend whom she lied to for a very long time about being Supergirl.

She walked into the restaurant and sat at the table she reserved for the two of them.

"Any orders, Ma'am?"

"No, just water. Thank you"

It was near 7:00 in the evening. The time she indicated in that piece of paper she put on Lena's table.

It was a nerve-cracking moment but she stood still. She hears a car parked and she hears her heart beats faster than normal. She also hears someone coming her way so she stood up and looked at the one who arrived.

"Thank you for coming," Kara said and offered the seat. Lena took it and looked straight into Kara's eyes behind the glasses.

"I almost didn't"

"So, do you want to order something?"Kara asked her best friend nervously, afraid that she would not be noticed and be ignored the whole night.

"Just wine"Lena answered, taking down the menu. She crossed her arms and looked intently at Kara. Hurt written in her face. She put her hands on the table as if interrogating her friend.

"Lena" Kara was about to touch Lena's hand on the table when she couldn't touch it., "You're not here, aren't you?"

"I am"

"Okay," Kara said and adjust her glasses, "I don't care if you're here or not here. As long you can hear me and understand what I have to say"

The wine came, Lena said thank you and didn't touch the glass of wine. Kara was amused at how stupid she was putting into this kind of thing. But then again, she made Lena feel stupid and doubtful about herself, not telling her best friend that she is Supergirl.

"I....hid...I did it because I was protecting you"Kara started, Lena rolled her eyes, took the glass of wine and sip.

"What, you think I'm not real?"Lena spoke with venom, "I'm here, I'm real and I needed to know the truth but you kept it from me"

Kara started having deep breathed, not sure of what she's going to say.

"I did it because if you knew, people would come after you. People I love and close to me would be in so much danger and I don't want you getting involved with all the strange things that are happening to me. I wanted you safe so I lied to you. I admit it. I'm sorry"

Lena was just nodding and sipping her wine while listening to her best friend speak out the truth.

"Lena, talk to me. I'm sorry and I don't have anything else to say but can I do something to make you forgive me?"Kara asked sincerely, looking at Lena's eyes, studying her face asking for forgiveness, "Let me make it up to you"

"You think I'm still dumb? You think a sorry or a lighted building with 'I'm sorry, Lena' can make me change my mind about you being Supergirl? No. You lied to me. You made a fool out of me. Do you realize somehow the pain and damage that it caused me? Do you?"

They were both inhaling sharply trying their best to stiffen and not let their tears fall. Kara was looking down the table sniffing. She couldn't take it anymore.

"I do, Lena" she admitted, "And I'm trying to make things right, because..."

"Because of what?"

"A man's no better than the pain he's caused the people he loves, and what he's willing to do to set things right"

"Good quote"

"I have to go, Lena," Kara said and hurriedly walked towards the exit. Lena was left succumbing to tears, running her hands through her hair. She couldn't hurt Kara the way she wanted to. She wanted her to feel the same pain she inflicted towards her.

"And now I have to pay. Silly, Kara Danvers" she said smiling to herself. She left money on the table and left the restaurant.

***

"Alex, I'm leaving"

"What, why?"

"I was reassigned to another hospital, far from here. It was my dream and I'm finally going to make it"

"I'm...I'm happy for you but I have to ask you something...about the painting"

Kelly hesitated but began to tell the truth.

"It wasn't me. I'm sorry for lying, Alex. I wanted to impressed you and figured to take things between us on a higher level but I had an offer and I had to make a choice"Kelly explained, feeling guilty on what she did.

"Yeah, I get it, "Alex said, nodding her head. They were walking towards Kelly's apartment.

"I'm sorry, Alex but I'm choosing my career and I hope you get to choose what your heart truly desires"Alex was shocked at Kelly's confession, "I see the way you look at her, the way your eyes shines when you see her even just a quick glance. It's Maggie, it's always been Maggie" Kelly smiled sadly but kept her chin up and looked at Alex, she caressed Alex's cheeks and Alex just closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kelly. I know I have feelings for you and-----"

"But not the way you have for her, I know it, Alex. And I want you to be happy, to be truly who you are. I am so thankful I met you"

"I'm gonna miss you"Alex hugged Kelly and said their goodbyes for the last time.

"So as my friend, can you drive me to the airport tomorrow?"

"Sure, I will. What are friends are for?"

***

"Winn, I can't meet Maggie. Could you tell her that?"Kara asked through the phone while trying to sound like she's not crying.

"Kara, what happened?"Alex intruded, "I'll see you now, okay? I'm coming"

"I thought you have something else to do?"Winn asked, "Oh, was that not okay?"

"I'm coming. Wait for me. Don't do anything stupid, okay?"Alex said and again, left Winn in charge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the quote from Carnival Row!!


	12. Voice Records

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex listens to Maggie's voice records. What would happen?

"Kara, I know you can see me. I'm coming in. Okay"

Alex opened the door to her sister's apartment and found her as a lump on the couch. Alex smiled and slowly walked towards her sister.

"I'm going to cook, okay?"Alex said as she walked to the kitchen and found someone already there, "Hey" Alex's words were stuck in her throat.

"Hey" a small woman smiling at her showing her dimples and absent-mindedly tilted her head, "I'm sorry I have a business to attend to with Kara but it seems like she's upset and she pretends to be a lump so I cooked"

"What business?"Alex couldn't move to where she was standing but the smell of food keeps her going to the one speaking, "That smells good"

"Yeah? Come on, try it before we serve it to Princess Lumpy out there"

"I heard that, Maggie Sawyer!"Kara shouted and the two just laughed. Alex tasted the soup Maggie made and made a thumbs up.

"Well, it tastes good, too. Where did you learn this?"

Maggie just smiled and motioned Alex to help her prepare the food and proceed to Kara.

"Hey, Princess Lumpy. Get up" Maggie nudged Kara and Alex was amazed at how Maggie could easily order her sister without having to say anything.

"I want potstickers"Kara complained looking at the food she was served, she opened the bowl and found homemade potstickers, "Wow. You're the best!"Kara hugged Maggie, Alex felt invisible so she cleared her throat and ate some of the food Maggie has prepared.

They were eating between laughs and silence not thinking about what Kara made so upset and what Maggie's doing in her apartment and how strange Alex feels knowing that her sister and ex-fiancé get along so well.

"These are the best potstickers I've eaten, Maggie. Can you do more of these?"Kara asked swallowing the last piece of it, "Please?"

"Yes if I have time but for now, let's get back to business," Maggie said, she looked at Alex who was looking intently at her and was waiting for what she's about to say.

"About the paintings at the gallery"Maggie started, biting the inside of her cheek and stealing glances from Alex, "Well, we, I mean the artists decided to show it as a form of Hologram so people could only see but not take or somehow snatch them and sell them somewhere else"

"Well, that's new. I thought they wanted to be seen so why are they hiding?"Alex asked nonchalantly trying to finish her already empty plate, pretending to find something, "I mean that was their work. They should be proud of their works"

"They are," Maggie said, "Because it shows what they truly want in life. The happiness that they find with their work and the subject itself. And they don't want others to steal it from them because their works are as important as their subjects. And they don't want to lose their subjects the same way they lost it so they tried to find a way to keep them....forever" Maggie continued only looking at Alex who was looking at her, too. Pain and longing both written in Maggie's face but Alex's shows regret and hope about something that only she knows.

The room was silent for a moment until Kara burped and excused herself.

"Ooops, so who developed the technology?"Kara asked, breaking the tension between her sister and the detective.

"Lena," the two said in unison. Kara's face became droopy and sad.

"Kara, what happened?"Alex asked her sister and Maggie felt the need to leave the two.

"So, I have to go. You two talk. That's all I know, Kara but one thing the hologram did was helped the artists. I'll see you two around" Maggie stood up and upon reaching the door, Alex opened it and smiled at her.

"I...I just want to say thank you" Alex said, "and take care"Alex felt nervous talking to Maggie and was giddy, too.

"You too," Maggie said and walked outside having a last look at Alex, "Goodnight, Danvers"

"Goodnight, Maggie" and with that, Alex was left looking at Maggie's image until it disappeared in the hallway.

***

"Good news, Little Luthor. I told them to stay back and made Kara feature of how your technology helped the artists"

"Great"

"Woah. Woah. Stop right there" Maggie reached for the bottle of wine and hid it inside Lena's cabinet."Do you play pool?"

"Never tried. Just what my mom told me. I'm great at chess, want to try me, Detective Sawyer?"Lena challenging her friend but her friend put her hands in her hips and just looked at her.

"You know I could beat the genius out of you. Come on, let's play pool. Too early for some goodnight's sleep and I still don't have my phone with me. I need it"

"So you can send voice messages and stalk her, right?"Lena teased, "Alright, I'm playing pool. You got to teach me how"

***

"Alex, I told her and I was begging and she's not....she's not listening to me" Kara cried onto her sister's arms, cradled like a child asking for her mom's milk. Sad, lonely, but not alone.

"It's okay, Kara. It's okay. Things will be okay"

"I don't know, Alex. I don't know what to do"Kara whimpers, "I...I love her, Alex. She's my best friend and nothing I could do to make things right between her and me"

"Kara, I know that you do but you have to give someone some time to figure things out. Okay?", she cupped Kara's face and kissed the side of her head, "Maybe she needs some space, or maybe you could just do what Kara Danvers would do or what Supergirl might. You know you have saved me so many times more than I saved you but I'm here for you, okay?"

"I know. Thank you. Can you tuck me in?"Kara pleaded to her sister, they went to Kara's bedroom and Alex tucked her in.

"Goodnight, Kara Danvers. I love you, okay? Feel better"Alex was about to exit when Kara held her hand and squeezed it.

"You too, Alex. Goodnight. I am so thankful to all the Gods I know because you're my sister"

"So, do you want to sleep beside me or I'm just gonna get to the couch?"Alex playfully asked but she knows her sister wants to be alone," Just kidding. I'm going to sleep on the couch, okay? Sleep now"

"Thank you, Alex"

Alex sat on the couch looking at the ceiling thinking of many things that have happened to her today. Kelly, Kara, and Maggie.

She took off her shoes and covered herself with the sheets on Kara's couch when she heard a buzzed. It was in the pocket of her leather jacket.

She found Maggie's phone. She charged it to give it to Maggie but she never opened it. Afraid of what she's going to find out.

She unlocked the phone and surprised that it doesn't have a password and smiled at the home screen. It was her and Maggie, the moment Maggie asked her to try vegan ice cream for the first time.

She looked at the notification and found out it was a voice message. She was arguing with herself if she's gonna open it or not but the curious Alex won. The notification was named from 'Little Luthor'.

'Hey to whoever has gotten my phone. I know it's been a while since I lost that and I just found the time to make this call from my friend's phone obviously but I hope you take care of this one or just give it back to me'

'Yeah, give it to her!' someone shouted and Alex recognized the voice, it was from Lena.

'Don't mind her. So you can find my address at my logs there and if you happen to look at my gallery, my contacts, and my secrets, no, the voice records in there, especially the voice records, I hope you don't get to publicized it because those are mine. You could have the phone, e-mail me everything at the address you can find there. That's all, have a good night"

Alex was crying listening to the sound of Maggie's voice. She was sniffing looking at the gallery and found that it was all her and Maggie's photos. Wedding plans, the cakes, and their bridal showers. She's gotten to the notes and was crying at the title.

"Maggie's vow to Alex"

It came with a password so she just opened Maggie's voice records and kept crying listening to it. Her muffled cries were not heard by Kara's peaceful sleeping so she had all the time to listen to it.

'Hey, Alex. It's been a year but I still miss you so much. I know I don't have the right to say this but I hope you find someone who likes the same things as you do. I do love you, Alex. I always will. In a thousand universe and million stars, I will always love you, Alex Danvers. Always. Forever'

"You too. Forever" was Alex's last words until she fell asleep listening to more of Maggie's voice messages.

\-----


	13. Schott from the Future

"Yes! I got it!"Winn shouted as he finishes his last technology for the day. He's been improving the gadget he invented right before he went to the future making it look like the one he made before.

"This is amazing!"Kara exclaimed and hugged one of her best friends," Winn, you're a genius. You're The Schott from the Future, I can't believe it"

"Well, yeah. Technically, I am but have I matured enough? I don't have the overall mustache"

Kara was proud of her friend, joyful of what he accomplished and what he's willing to do to get back here and save the future.

"Winn, when The Legion came here it was because they have a mission and that was to fight the world killers and save millions of people from the future"Kara was inquisitive of what his friend might be doing back here, regardless, she's happy that her friend is back.

"Nope. No. Not that I remember. Aha!"An ecstatic Winn held up a gun and Kara was quick enough to dodge it, "Nooooo!"

"Winn, what are you doing?" an anxious Kara asked, not letting Winn let go of her grasp, "Are you out of your mind?"

"Okay, hold up. It's good, I'm good. Are you okay? You seem odd today. You seem nervous, too much coffee?"

Kara let go of her friend and apologized. She didn't know what has gotten into her.

"I gotta go"

She ran away colliding with Alex but she didn't bother stopping.

"What happened here?" the director asked, trying to see the answer on Winn's face.

"What happened to you? Too much sunlight? Is the sun too high today for you to---oh, wow. You have eyebags so big"Winn has removed Alex's sunglasses and was perplexed at her friend's face.

Alex's face looked like someone has beat her with all the bulgy face and puffy eyebags, her nose still red maybe from crying.

"Don't say a thing about it"Alex warned but Winn was hardheaded and proceeded to hug his friend.

"It's okay, Alex"

"You know the last time you tried to comfort me, I ran away and hit some of the things in the training room but now....now I'm not running away"

Alex started crying and Winn got nothing to do but to sit with his friend and let her finish.

***

Kara was ordering at Noonan's trying to eat everything she could. To try to forget that she lied to Lena but that's not who she is.

Kara and Lena have been professional with their own works at CATCO but right after that, Lena would be the first to turn away and leave Kara behind. During meetings, Lena would not meet her eyes, only a nod and approval and Kara was jealous of Eve.

Eve who has betrayed Lena for taking Lex's orders and Lex who told Lena the truth about her being Supergirl. She was jealous because Lena has forgiven her and their relationship's back but their's are starting to crack.

Kara was sipping her coffee trying to fight back the sobs. She removed her glasses and wipe the now unending tears with her muffled cries. She put down the coffee and was startled to see someone sitting opposite her.

She tried to take her glasses but it was taken away.

"Don't bother"

"Lena" Kara wiped her tears, ashamed that her friend saw her crying in front of food. She must look ridiculous.

"Why are you crying here? What's the matter?"Lena revolted at her friend, trying to hide sympathy from her voice.

"Ah-stomachache" Kara answered, "what are you doing here? Do you want to order something?"

"No. I'm here for business"

"Sure, boss"Lena absent-mindedly put the glasses to her friend's face and Kara was shocked," Wow...thanks"

Lena put down her hands and was also surprised at her gesture. She cleared her throat and talk about Kara's reports regarding the art gallery incident although it shouldn't be her job to ask Kara about it.

They talked business for a while until it became awkward when the word betrayal was mentioned.

"Lena, are we okay?"Kara was eager to find out even though she already knows the answer.

"Let's talk about that some other time, is that okay?"Lena suggested not looking at her friend.

"Why? What's wrong with me? What about Eve?"Kara couldn't contain it anymore so she let it out.

"What about her?"

"What's the difference between her and me? Why have you forgiven her and not me? I am your friend, Lena and I will always be your friend"

Lena straightened her body, crossed her arms and looked straight into Kara's eyes.

"Yes, I am your friend. And you've chosen not to tell me. And you're asking me why?"

"Yes. Because it hurts"they were both shocked at the confession but Lena gained her composure and spoke.

"Yes, it's going to hurt. It's gonna hurt because it matters"Lena said and stood up, "And you should've considered that a long time ago before choosing to lie to me" and with that, Lena walked out of Noonan's and left Kara crying again, taking in her sobs and the words that Lena has spoken.

***

"J'onn?"Alex broke away from Winn's hug and proceeded to hug J'onn. 

"Sorry, I called Papa Bear"

"It's okay, Agent Schott. Someone wants to see you. Alex, let's talk"

"I don't want to talk. Please read my mind" Alex said and J'onn took the offer. After a while, Alex has done crying and J'onn tapped Alex's shoulders.

"Follow your heart, Alex. That's what you have always taught me and I'm here for you. Now, let's go. As the director, you have to see this one"

J'onn healed Alex's face to make it looked like she hasn't been crying and to make it more presentable for someone who wants to talk with them.

"Wait, who?"

"So, Winn Schott from the Future, we need your help"Maggie referred to Winn after the explanation which Alex didn't hear at all, "Are you okay with that, Director Danvers?"

"Yes. I'm good. Winn, give them the weapons that they need and file a report about this. J'onn, I need you to come with...Detective Sawyer sees if you can test all the weapons and check for replacements. Where's Supergirl?"Alex roamed her eyes but can't seem to find her sister.

"Oh, she's out there saving the day. Don't worry"Winn was excited to give the DEO the weapons and to share it with NCPD as per the President's orders, "Okay, let's go"

They were headed out to the training area when Alex grasped Maggie by her shoulders.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a while?"Alex was being brave confronting her ex-fiancé, no, her friend. She should stop addressing Maggie as her ex-fiancé because they are friends, after all, she thinks.

"What's up, Director?"Maggie started, they were at the DEO balcony that held so many memories of them but the two were oblivious as what only matters is here and now.

"I'm good"Alex breathed a sigh of relief, "Chief Sawyer, huh?"

Maggie snorted, dimples showing and had a small laugh with Alex's regards. She places her hands on the railings looking at National City below.

"I prefer Detective still, Director Danvers," Maggie answered, "Winn's done a great job here considering a lot of people he helped and helping to know that he came from the future. I wonder what the future looks like. Do you?" she looked at Alex and was found the Director looking already at her, fidgeting, biting the inside of her cheek, waiting for the right moment.

"I do, "Alex said, those two words that seemed to hang up between the two of them, a sudden loss of hope, an almost perfect start of a never-ending story, a chance of happiness that Alex decided to let go, "I mean, yes, I wonder what it looks like. You know I tried to ask Winn but he refused to answer my queries" she laughed and Maggie, too. They were both standing behind the railings wondering what it would be like to have a glimpse of the future.

Wondering if they were in each other's lives, still.

"Detective Sawyer! The weapons are amazing, you have to see this!" an excited officer called out which Maggie returns in a nod.

"See?" as Maggie started to walk to where the training is, "Detective Sawyer, still"

"Maggie....I-----I want to give this back"Alex held out Maggie's phone and Maggie was amazed and a bit worried that Alex had found her phone, "I'm sorry it took me a long time. I charged it also so you can use it"Alex was nervous, looking sideways instead of the person she's talking to.

"Wow. Thanks, Danvers. Wanna come see the weapons?"Maggie asked as she took her phone from Alex's hand and felt a bit of electricity at the touch.

"Sure"

It was a ride or die to reply supposed to be for Alex but she remembered that she and Maggie are not together anymore.

Without any word, the two went to the training area and tested the weapons.


	14. Dancing Shadows

"Oh my god! It's so hot in here. Is the AC on?"Winn complained while fanning himself with his hands.

In his usual outfit, his sweat is building upon his forehead, wiping it away and checking the temperature.

"Wow! This is very unusual but the weather report says it's gonna be very hot today and for the following days. What do they call this? Oh, it's El Niño. I didn't know we could experience this phenomenon"

Winn returned to his seat still fanning. He roamed his eyes and found that every single one of the agents was fanning themselves too and doing everything to beat the heat.

His iPad got knocked off while he was fanning so he picked it up and notice something have moved. It was a dark movement that his eyes can not follow so when he stood up and can't find what's wrong, he called for help.

"ALEEEXXXXXX!!!!!"Winn shouted and Alex came running towards him asking what's going on but Winn can't seem to speak.

"Winn, what is going on?"Kara tried asking her friend but Winn can't explain and can't open his mouth to speak. He was sweating and Alex gave him a glass of water he just chugged within seconds.

"I think I saw a ghost?"Winn was not sure but Alex took it seriously. He knows Winn is afraid of ghosts that's why he panicked and can't say what he's about to say.

"Winn, you can do it. Come on, deep breath..1...2...3---Ouch, Kara why did you step on my foot?"Alex was annoyed but Kara seemed unbothered and defended herself.

"I did nothing. Come on, ---Ahh!"Kara screamed, she felt it, too. The agents looked around and felt goosebumps but Alex was quick to composed herself and told them that it was nothing.

"Agents, you have nothing to worry about. Come on, back to work. Winn and Kara, I'm leaving you here both in charge. I'm going to the airport"Alex announced that earned a raised brow from Kara and Winn, "I have to accompany Kelly, I know it wasn't much of a send-off but she's leaving and she said that she's gonna miss you all"

"Oh, wow. Good for her. I know I was a bit distant but I like her. She's a good doctor" Winn said to which Kara seconded.

Last night, Alex told Kara about Kelly's departure and apologized for not being there for her sister when she needed her and for being distant too and not appreciative of Kelly. Kara was the one to talk when Kelly hasn't even tried approaching her.

"I'm going. I'll see you two, later"

***

"Winn, ghosts are not real. I mean, they could be but they couldn't hurt you. Don't worry, I'm here and I'm gonna make this place colder"

Kara with her superpowers blew some cold air at the headquarters that made the agents comfortable and get back to their work.

"I" ll be here" Kara assured Winn as she walked to the DEO's balcony and felt the unusual heat of the sun. She neglected the heat and looked below her.

Scanning for some unusual happenings. Waiting on her queue to change into her Supergirl outfit. She was scanning through the city looking at people not enjoying the heat and looking exhausted not from their work but from the sun.

She was looking through a fruit stand when a sudden movement caught her eyes. She tried to follow it but it seems to transfer from one shadow to another. Maybe it was the heat.

"Kara! I found something!"Winn went to Kara but he stopped and looked at Kara's feet, "Oh my god! Kara!"Winn was quick to act and pulled Kara inside and closed the door at the balcony.

"Everyone closed the windows!"Winn ordered and the agents were quick to act. They followed Winn's orders and closed every window at the DEO.

"Winn, what is happening?"

"This...this is happening!"Winn projected a video of someone who was taping walking her dog when suddenly the shadow changed and not mimic her reaction.

"After a while, it was gone but the video became viral and several reports have been filed regarding this issue. Oh-Maggie's calling"

'Winn, we need some help. We couldn't find the culprit. We're at the airport now. Reports say that thing was here. We need supergirl'

The call ended even before Winn could answer. Supergirl knew it was time.

***

"You take care, okay? I'm gonna miss you" Alex said and hugged Kelly. They waved each other goodbye and Alex wait until Kelly was nowhere to be seen.

Moments later, she received a text from Kelly saying the plane's on take-off and that's her cue to leave.

'Thank you so much, Alex. I'll see you when I see you. Take care and follow your heart. Xoxo'

Alex was about to call a taxi when she sees people in chaos. Everyone running, panicking, afraid of what's happening. 

"Alex!" Supergirl arrived and told Alex of the dancing shadows and how it has caused accidents at National City. The latest report was at the airport and the NCPD was around the corner searching for the unusual shadow.

"People gets out of control of their shadows and it makes them do the things they don't want to do. We have to find it, Alex"

Alex nods and gets ready for battle. She was scanning the area but found nothing.

"Winn, have you found something?" she asked through the comms, running, looking for clues. Gun in her hands, in case.

"No, but I know that it's just one and that thing is taking control of all the other shadows causing destruction"

"How do we fight it?"

Alex hasn't heard what Winn said because she ran towards a speeding truck that seemed to be out of control.   
"Thank you, Supergirl" as Supergirl stopped the truck and saw that the driver was on dazed and confused about what's happening around him.

Alex continued to run looking for that certain sly of darkness that's hiding behind the shadows in this intense heat of the sun.

Alex heard a gunshot towards her and was perplexed that it was Maggie who fired the gun.

"Maggie, what are you doing?!"Alex shouted, asking Winn for help and the agents but the NCPD was behind Maggie and they couldn't seem to take control of their Chief.

"Alex, she's out of control. We need to get her"

"No. Let me do this, Supergirl help them"Alex pointed at a school bus whose driver was also confused.

"Maggie!"Alex shouted and another shot towards her, "Maggie, can you hear me?!" another shot," Maggie!!!"

Alex has no other choice but to run towards Maggie and disarm her. She kicked the gun and it came flying. Still, out of control, Maggie fought back. Throwing punches and Alex was quick to counter the attack and corner her friend.

Alex was behind Maggie grasping her shoulder to prevent from attacking but Maggie's skin seemed to burn her so she let go immediately.

"Maggie, I know you're in there. Listen to me, fight this"Alex urged, they were at the middle of the road swinging at each other and Alex cried at every contact because Maggie's skin burned her and seems to be glowing.

"Winn, where's Supergirl?"Alex asked through the comms, looking for her sister while fighting, the agents and NCPD rescuing other people who were affected by this culprit.

"I...I'm here...I feel so weak. The sun's hurting me"Supergirl answered weakly, afraid that she can not help.

"Vasquez, get Supergirl and head back. I'll take this, leave Keaton and Aniston behind for back up" Alex said and sucker-punched Maggie, it hurts to see but she needs to do this.

Maggie's body is starting to tire and she can see it in her eyes possessed by someone they don't know but it continued fighting Alex. Alex kicks Maggie's stomach and sent her down. She quickly stood up and looked at Alex who was ready to go anytime now.

A possessed Maggie smiled and looked towards a speeding car coming to her but she doesn't move a muscle and Alex's eyes went wide seeing what's gonna happen and ran to save Maggie.

"No!"

She pulled back Maggie and as they went down the ground, Alex screamed in pain.

"Ahhhhh!!!"


	15. National City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> National City is on lockdown.

\----

'It has been 12 hours since National City was on lockdown due to the occurring El Niño and the disaster it has caused the city. Everyone's been staying inside their homes because of the heatwave that even Supergirl can not take'

'Accounts has said that this El Niño is an entity that travels through shadows and its last action was possessing NCPD's Chief Detective Maggie Sawyer last seen fighting with Agent Danvers'

'Stay at home and------'

The television was muted by Winn who was tending Alex's burns. They were at Alex's apartment since the lockdown that they continued working with DEO to find Maggie.

"Where is Maggie?"Alex asked, wincing, she suffered burns from holding Maggie back and the last thing she knew, she woke up at DEO's med bay.

"The agents and the police are working on finding her. We are tracking her down. Don't worry now"

"Where's Kara?"

***

"Kara Danvers, are you supposed to be working during the lockdown?"Snapper with papers in his hands, looking at potential stories for CATCO magazine.

"Are you?"Kara retorted, shocked at her response, "I'm sorry. I'm just so stressed out. I can't even do anything"

"Well, what you can do is find information regarding El Niño and write a story about it"

Kara nods and went to the building's balcony, now with covers to protect them from the sun in case El Niño attacks again. Feeling weak, she sat at the sofa and tried to steady her breathing.

"You know when I first got here, I enjoyed National City's view, the people, everything here is almost perfect. Until Supergirl shows up"

Kara felt her ears reddened and looked at Snapper who has followed her. 

"What's the matter with Supergirl?"

"Well, she's not here and she's not helping everyone. Where is the girl of steel?"Snapper was challenging Kara but she's too weak to argue, "I know she loves National City and I know she can do anything"

"No! She can't do anything!"Kara exclaimed, "She's....she's human, too. An alien but a human, her heart is human"

"No, she can not. She can not fly all the way to catch a burglar, she can't punch her way in and talk her way down for someone to surrender. No, she can't always be Supergirl. But deep down, I know she will rise and will end this lockdown. I want to eat ice cream but the heat's too much even freezers don't work"Snapper was about to leave when he gave Kara papers, "Here, finish this report. I hope the eclipse helps with this heat"

He tossed it at Kara and Kara immediately understood what needs to be done to catch El Niño.

"Winn, I'm on my way"

***

"Lena? What are you doing here?"Kara was shocked to see her friend at the DEO, with Winn and a not so well Alex, "I mean, Winn when is the eclipse?"

"I'm here to find Maggie. I'll just take Alex to the med bay and let you talk about your plans"Lena stated and ushered Alex to the med bay. Lena was not new at the DEO's equipment so she easily went to check on Alex's health and cure her burns.

"Lena, I know you and Kara are in the rough road right now but I know deep down, you care for her and that soon it will fade and you'll forgive her...forgive us"

Lena nods at Alex and continued treating her.

"And when they find Maggie, I'll be treating her like this, too" Lena chuckles but Alex felt a pang of jealousy at Lena and Maggie's closeness, "You still love her, don't you?"

"It's....it's complicated" Alex answered not really wanting to spill her heart, "I was stupid"

"No, you're not stupid for wanting something for yourself. It's your choice. What's stupid is letting her go and deciding that you can't be together. You could have talked to me"Lena was sincere and hurt is evident in Alex's face. Before she could answer, Winn came swooping in.

"They found her. They found Maggie!"

***

"The eclipse is within the hour and Supergirl won't be with us. She can't have her powers during the eclipse so the NCPD and the DEO is in charge"

"When the eclipse starts, every place possible could be a hiding place for El Niño as what we call it. I want you all to be ready to catch him"Everyone's mouth was hanging at Kara's orders so she cleared her throat and continued, "I'm here to help you strategize and catch the culprit"

Winn and Kada ordered the agents and got contact with NCPD. Having the weapons and information they need to catch the disastrous shadow that has come to National City.

Maggie was unconscious at Medical Bay while Lena treats her and Alex was asleep on the other bed. Maggie's whole body has burned and Lena was careful to treat her friend.

"Alex" she whispers, "Alex, help me"

"Why are you whispering?"Alex asked, she looked at the other bed and felt her heart skipped a beat. Maggie's clothes were burnt and so her skin, it's like she was caught in a fire and didn't get out immediately, "Is she gonna be okay?"

"Yes. Come on, help me"

They started removing Maggie's burnt clothes and quickly changed her into a hospital gown. Alex even in treatment helped Lena in tending Maggie's wounds and burns.

"She talks a lot about you"Lena spoke to lighten the mood, "But it's not my story to tell so I'll let you two find your way back"

"I found it. I just have to meet her halfway"

***

"Vasquez, dodge!"Kara screamed at the comms, "Duck! Keaton, fire!"

Winn was enjoying the view of Kara like she was in a simulation game. Kara's giving orders and Winn was proud of the weapons he made.

"Officer, down! Behind you!"Everyone at the DEO was enjoying the scene, Kara being Kara giving orders helping to catch the culprit but not in her Supergirl suit.

"Okay, everybody circle the shadow. Eclipse is about to end. Now!"

She was punching in the air and everyone was applauding and Kara felt shy. El Niño the shadow was caught and kept inside a technology Winn invented and locked it down at where he needs to be.

"Amazing work, Kara Danvers"

"Nice one, Supergirl!"

***

"Mr. Snapper, here's my story. I hope you enjoy it"Kara put the papers on Snapper's table, "Thank you"Confused Snapper just nods and Kara exited. She was so happy about her report, skidding through the office when she bumped into someone.

"Lena/Kara"

"I'm sorry"

"Yeah, I was just looking for you," Lena said, "Are you available tonight? At my office"

"Sure, sure"Kara agrees, confused but happy that her best friend was talking to her, "I'll see you tonight"

"Yeah, I'll see you"

They both walked in the same direction without talking. Just complete with the silence and the sudden smoothness of air between them.

***

Alex was done giving orders to the agents and applauded them after their work with her sister, Kara. She was proud of her sister and her friend Winn.

She walked inside the medical bay and found Maggie awake, covered in burns and bruises but DEO's technology was quick to heal them.

She proceeded to check Maggie's vitals and was stopped when her hand was held by Maggie. She looked at her, Maggie was crying but not looking at her.

"Thank you"Maggie's voice was breaking and she held Alex's hand tighter.

Alex leaned towards Maggie and positioned herself so Maggie could cry on her shoulders.

"It's okay, it's okay. You're safe now. I'm with you" she kissed the top of her head and continued stroking Maggie's hair while comforting her.

Outside, Winn was looking at them with teary eyes and a wide smile.

"You two are still my favorite couple"

\--


	16. Karaoke Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Karaoke night for the Super Family. Alex and Maggie in the same apartment and found someone who punched Supergirl.

"Maggie, you still need to rest. It's not like you have a date"Alex scoff, urging Maggie to stay at med bay until fully healed.

"Well, actually," Maggie said, putting on the leather jacket Alex let her borrow, her clothes were all Alex's, "I don't have"

Alex breathes a sigh of relief that earned a chuckle from Maggie. She looked at Alex with that signature head tilt and dimples.

"Worried I might have, Danvers?"

"No, No, I'm not"Alex brushed her hands behind her, "I was just worried about you"

"Well, you could accompany me"

Alex was shocked at Maggie's suggestion but laughed it off. Maggie was waiting for her answer.

"I...I...I would. I'll do it"

Maggie nods and led the way outside med bay where they saw Winn weirdly looking at Maggie from up and down.

"You know they have DEO clothes available here, right?"

Alex's eyes widened and Maggie cleared her throat so as to ease the tension.

"Well, I didn't have the time and it was locked"Alex stuttered at her explanation whilst the two exchanged a knowing look.

"Okay, I'll see you two later for Karaoke Night. Be safe you two. I'm watching you"

"Thanks, Winn/Sure, Winn"

***

Their late-night talk has been canceled so Lena moved it to a brunch date at her office. They were sitting opposite each other, eating and stealing glances.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"Kara started, Lena hesitates at first but told Kara about it.

"I saw my mom last night, here in my office. She was looking for something. I never got to talk to her but she was satisfied with what she found in my drawer and I kept thinking what was it she took but couldn't find the answer"

"Are you hiding something in there?"Lena scoffs at Kara's question. Hiding something isn't her thing, it was Kara's, "I'm sorry, what I mean is..is there something else in there that you don't want others to see or find out?"

"Kara, what's mine is mine and what's inside that drawer is my property and she does not have the right to steal it"

"Okay, I get it but do you know where's your mom?"

"I have no idea. You know what, let's just finish this"

Kara fell silent, thinking of possible things Lilian have gotten to Lena's office without any consent. What's more intriguing is that Lena seem to not care and she hesitates about what might be Lilian Luthor's real motive.

***

"You live here?"Alex immediately asked as they got off the taxi," Wow, it's...it's in my place. It's just 3 rooms apart"

"Yes, I used to live 2 blocks away but since I was assigned as Chief, this apartment is a benefit so I took it. I don't have to pay the rent. Just food"Maggie explained as they walked inside the building.

"How come I never see you?"

"Maybe you weren't even looking at all," Maggie snorted, "Actually, this is just the second time. I'll be moving my things the next week. Well, until I get better"

Alex pressed the elevator button to where her floor and Maggie is. She can't process anything at the moment and she felt her words stuck in her throat.

The elevator opens and Maggie got out first, waiting for Alex to hop off, too.

"Well, Danvers?"

"I'll just get some things from my apartment. I'll get to you later"Alex stutters and turned her back on Maggie.

"Alex, don't go", she was holding back her tears and as soon as she got inside her apartment, she slid down the door and started to cry.

She can't take anything right now and she doesn't know what she's doing and she doesn't know what Maggie feels about her because she was sure of her feelings for Maggie. That after all these years, she still loves her and she still wants to marry her. And that kept her thinking that she was so stupid for letting go of the girl who has taught her everything and the girl who she gets to be herself.

***

"Alex!" Winn shouted over Kara's voice singing Wrecking Ball by Miley Cyrus, "Is Maggie coming?"

"I...I don't know. I never got to talk to her after"

Alex smiled at Winn nervously, afraid that she might break down again. Scared that she would ruin their karaoke night talking about her feelings.

"Okay, maybe she's just late"

'I never meant to start a war  
I just wanted you to let me in  
I guess I should've let you win'

"Woah!! That's our Kara Danvers!"

"Alright, Alex you're next" Kara gave the mic to Alex and she happily took it upon finishing her beer.

'90 miles outside Chicago  
Can't stop driving, I don't know why'

She started singing Someday We'll Know and Winn and Kara joined her on the stage. Even though incomplete, the three were happy to spend time away from their work.

Alex was scanning the area while singing and an all smiling dimples was who she spotted at the center looking at her. Kara and Winn already took their seats and followed Alex's gaze.

"Well, I think she's got her audience"

"Winn, why are you really here? I  
mean, I'm so glad you're here and everything, what's your mission here?"Kara was slurring her words, probably drunk from her especialized 6th bottle of beer. An alien-like her could handle 5, 6 maybe was the limit.

"I'm here to attend a widnsnskaka"Kara wasn't able to hear the last word but she let go. She looked at Alex who was finishing the song still looking at Maggie who's also returning the favor.

'Someday we'll know  
Why I was the one for you  
Yeah, yeah yeah'

As the song ended, Maggie approached her friends' table and applaud Alex for her performance.

"Nice one, Danvers. Got some singing career to pursue?"

"Thanks, uh, you want a beer?"Alex offered her a beer and opened it for Maggie, the two was quiet and their heads were on the table, trying their best not to fall asleep.

"I think you all are drunk now. I'm sorry I was late"

"No, it's good. It's all good. I'm not drunk," Alex scoffs, "do you want to sing a song?"

"Yep. Maggie, I heard you had some talent in singing. Heard you audition for your Christmas choir at the NCPD"Winn's blurred lines got Alex to her feet to find a song for Maggie but Winn offered his, "Just take my song, I can't sing anymore" Winn said between burps.

"Alright"

'You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
And I'm on my way to believing'

"Isn't that great, Danvers?"Maggie was shy at her singing because everyone in the bar listened to her and clapped after her song, "I have fans"

"That was great" It was the first time they heard each other sing and they were mesmerized and overwhelmed by the feeling of telling someone something in the form of a song.

***

Winn and Kara were already at their respective places after Maggie and Alex accompanied them. They were walking now towards Alex's building, the one where Maggie lives, too.

"Do you have your things in your apartment?"Alex asked inside the elevator," Or you could crash to my place. Ugh, you still have clothes in there"

The elevator door opens and Alex led the way. Maggie was just following her looking at the floor. As they reached Alex's apartment, Maggie looked up at Alex and stared at her.

"Maggie, if you don't want I could just--------" Alex was interrupted because Maggie pulled her in for a kiss. A soft, sweet and lingering kiss, "Wow"

"I...I'm gonna go. Goodnight, Danvers"

"Maggie" was all Alex said but Maggie's already in front of her apartment and she opens the door, she touched her lips and felt so elated. She was about to go to her bedroom when someone next door started shouting so loud so she checked to open it and Alex was on it, too.

"Oh my god! I've punched Supergirl!" and that's what they all need to hear to barge into the apartment and show their IDs.


	17. A Game We Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Virtual Reality game of Supergirl appears on market shelves without a label. Some appears outside their doors. Maggie has a lead and informed Alex.

"Maggie Sawyer, NCPD"

"Alex Danvers, FBI"

"Hands where I can see them"

Everyone in the room put their hands up looking at the two with a confused and nervous look.

"Guys, what's happening?"A teenage boy with a VR box on his head asked. The two saw the monitor and it was Supergirl in a virtual reality game they are playing, "Woah, wait. Why are the cops here?" he took out the VR and put his hands up like his friends.

"We're sorry to interrupt but what are you guys playing?"Alex asked, putting away their guns and examining the room, "You can put your hands down"

"Ah, that was exhausting," a girl of about 18 said, "If you were to see if we're doing drugs and smoking pots. We are not"

"Yeah, we're just having our game night and this box magically appeared without any sign on it so we tried it. It was cool by the way"the boy who took out the VR gave it to Maggie," but it's weird. It's Supergirl and I was fighting her. Someone's urging me to fight her"

"I bet that was what you heard" another boy who seemed to be unbothered by the two cops, "Just take it from us and you can let us go"

"Yeah. We're really sorry" another girl said and offered cookies to the two cops.

"Sorry kids, but we're gonna have to take your toy"Maggie exclaimed, "Wow, they're great cookies. Come on, Danvers"

Maggie ushered Alex outside and before they close the door Alex had one last question with the teens.

"You listen to us, okay? Keep it down. Enjoy the rest of the night"

"You okay, Danvers?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking, who could it be?"

"You know you could call the DEO and report, right?"

"No, I'll just keep it until tomorrow," Alex said as they were once again outside Alex's apartment, "Do you want to go inside?"Alex opened the door waiting for Maggie to come in.

"Thought you'd never ask"Maggie chuckles softly and entered a familiar place," the second time tonight, though"

***

"Winn, I didn't hear what you said last night. What was it you're gonna attend?"Kara questions Winn as she put a box of cereals in their grocery cart, "And who are we buying this for?"

"Oh, last night? I can't remember last night"Winn also put some snack food, "And these...these are for me"

"What? How? I mean you don't eat these much and how about this one?"Kara shows a tub of vegan ice cream and some vegan chips, "And this one? Are you a vegan now?"

"Ugh, yes---wow, look at that. What could that be?"

A curious Winn and Kara went to where teenagers, moms, and their kids were gathered and were blocking the aisle for video games.

"Man, I wished we got up earlier. It's all gone"

"Maybe someone will give them to us. Remember, Aiden? He said it magically appeared in their doorstep"

"Mom, I want that game"

"Excuse me. What's happening?"

"There's a new game! It's a virtual reality where you can mingle and fight Supergirl. Too bad it was out of stock"a boy explained and the two exchanged a look, "I got mine already but it's so weird after"

"How?"Kara asks, Winn was nowhere finding clues about the buzz, "Hey, what's happening?" but the boy already left.

"Kara! We need to go"Winn shouted over the crowd. As quick as she can be, Kara left their grocery cart and went to help Winn get out of the crowd.

***

"Alex, you knew about this?"Kara in her Supergirl out questions her sister who was quiet as Winn explains the situation.

A box magically appears in almost all the teenagers' houses in National City without any label. Some have thrown theirs, some have seen and was awed at the content. It was a virtual reality of fighting off Supergirl.

After the game, few teenagers have a complaint of dizziness and feeling of anger towards Supergirl.

"It's like they are happy they punched you in that game and now they wanted to punch you in real life"Winn shuffles to the computer and showed a picture of a boy," He was the first complainant and he said that he hears whispers of 'kill Supergirl' but he shrugged it off and he can't sleep"

"Where is he now?"Kara was worried about the kids, "And Alex you haven't answered me"

"Yeah, I have it. Here" Alex gave the VR box for Winn to examine, "Maggie and I, we kinda ran into some teen's night out in my building----"

"Wait, you two were together last night?"

"Yeah, it's a long story. Anyway, we heard someone said he punched you so we barged in and found...that"

"And?"Kara was already teasing Alex, "What did you do?"

"Nothing" was Alex's quick answer, "I mean I have to wait until today because I have to examine it first. We didn't do anything"Alex stammers and composed herself, "Winn, what's in it?"

"So, it looks like. Christmas came early. Yey!!"

Winn expounded what he said earlier but he didn't find out who did all this.

"Maggie's calling. I think she has a lead"Alex excused herself and despite the game, the two were happy to see Alex slowly getting back to herself.

"Danvers, I have a lead but you and Kara wouldn't probably like it. So, can I politely ask if you could join me now to talk about it?"

"Okay, I'll see you later. Wait, where?"

"Noonan's"

"Okay, I'll be there"

She ended the call and went back to Winn and Kara who was laughing at the grocery cart they left. Kara still wasn't convinced that Winn's getting vegan food.

"So, I'm gonna meet Maggie. She has a lead and I...am going right now"

She chuckles at herself being a kid who has a crush on someone. She felt like highschool again. And if everybody was asking about what happened last night, all Alex can say was that nothing. Because nothing really happened, they just talked about the VR box and tried to find something about it but Maggie was so tired her head fell on the table and she fell asleep right there and then.

Alex took the chance of taking a picture and urged Maggie to sleep on the couch while she barely slept on her bed.

***

"Alex"

"Lena, where's Maggie?"

"I'm sorry. Maggie was here a while ago but she got called at the NCPD so she told me to do it myself"

"Wait, what? I'm confused"

"Can we sit?"Lena offered, she and Alex were opposite each other, fingers tapping nervously at the table, "I did it"

"Did what?"

"The game. I invented it but I was not the one who distributed it. It was... It was my mom"Lena removed her gaze from Alex, waiting for the latter one to speak, "She stole it from me"

"Why did you invent the game?"

***

"J'onn, you're here!"Kara hugged J'onn so tight, "I'm so glad you're here"

"Agent Schott called me. He said I needed to attend some events and help the DEO"Kara was oblivious of J'onn doing his mind reader thing with Winn, "Agent Schott, what is it?"

"Oh, Papa Bear, You know this virtual reality game has Kara on it, I mean Supergirl. Supergirl looked like the villain and it's distributed around National City and Alex is on her way to find out who did it"

"Maybe it was Lilian"Kara couldn't take it anymore so she said what she has to say, "Lena told me that her mom, Lilian Luthor trespassed into her office to get something and then poof! Supergirl in Virtual Reality"

"You do realize that if it was stolen from Lena's office then it was Lena's property which means, she owns the game, right?"Winn was connecting his speculations, "Why?"

"There's only one way to find out"


	18. A Game We Lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie arrested Lilian Luthor. Alex held Maggie's hand. Supergirl is eager to fight.

"Supergirl, where are you going?" was the last words she heard from Winn and J'onn couldn't protest so she let Supergirl go and do her thing.

Hoping she would find out all about it from Lena. She overheard Maggie's mention of Noonan's so she went there and saw Alex and Lena talking so seriously.

"I thought Alex is gonna meet Maggie?" she asked Winn through the comms," Winn, Winn are you there?"

"Supergirl, Winn's contained. He tried the VR box and is suddenly so eager to...destroy you" she heard J'onn sighed, "You have to get back here. I'll call Agent Danvers"

"No, I will" and with a flash, she was inside Noonan's in Kara Danvers outfit.

"Alex, Lena"the two were startled at her arrival.

"Kara, what are you doing here?"

"J'onn told me to get you, Alex. And Lena, hey"

"Hi, I gotta go. I'll see you, Alex"Lena immediately got up on her seat and right after she turned to the exit, Kara already flew Alex going back to the DEO.

"You know I've missed this"

"Yeah, me too," Kara said without looking at her sister. She needs to know why was she talking to Lena and where is Maggie, "I thought you were with Maggie?"

"I thought so, too. But it was Lena who was there and we need to talk about it..now"

They arrived at the DEO and Alex was scanning the room for Winn. She saw J'onn and went immediately to hug him.

"J'onn. You're here"

"Well, Agent Schott told me I have events to attend to but he is in containment right now. He was violent after he tried this"

It was the VR box who was causing everyone to turn against Supergirl. Teens and people who have played the game heard whispers of trying to kill Supergirl.

"ALEEEXXXXXX!!!"

"I think that was Winn"

***

"Come on, Papa Bear, let me out. I'm not violent anymore. Let me help"Winn was begging J'onn, Alex and Kara to let him out of the box.

"Winn, are you sure you hear no more whispers?"J'onn asked, unwilling to let go of Winn and suddenly attack one of her daughters.

"Papa Bear, look at this"Winn showed off an earpiece he manufactured, "See this? I invented it. Except I wasn't quick enough to turn it on so I got violent and I can hear her. So when she's not whispering anymore, I got back to myself and turned it on"

"Alright"

Alex pressed the buttons and let Winn out.

"Thank you, Alex. Where's Kara by the way?"

The three were shocked at Winn's statement and waited for Winn to see if he was joking.

"Are you kidding? Kara's here, beside me. Can you not see her?"

"Ahahaha, no. She must be doing Supergirl things. I----"

"Winn!" was the last thing he heard and everything went black.

***

"Mrs. Luthor, glad to finally caught you"

"Detective Sawyer, I see you've been friends my daughter for a while now. What took you so long?"

"Finding a way to handcuff you without you trying to get out of prison"

They were at the police station where Maggie is questioning Lilian Luthor about distributing unlabeled products and causing harm to people of National City.

Lilian scoff, "I'm here, what can I do for you?"

"Tell me where the chip is"Maggie tried to intimidate Lilian but she knows deep inside that a Luthor can not be intimidated nor scared," and tell me where your people are hiding"

Lilian smiled at Maggie's demand. She kept quiet whilst Maggie was studying her.

"Why do you keep on protecting Supergirl?"Lilian asked, trying to talk her way out of this," She stole most of the moment where the police should be praised. She made you feel like cops aren't needed here in National City. She's more important to Alex than you"

"Enough. Tell me where the chip is and you can serve your time behind bars" Maggie scrunched her nose, annoyed at Lilian's retort. Some of it was true but the DEO and NCPD have been a team up to catch aliens and that DEO would stay out of normal operations.

"Darling, you were just looking at some piece. You know where I got it, don't you? Why don't you go and find it yourself?"

Maggie had enough so she ordered the other officers to take Lilian to the holding area and not remove the handcuffs.

***

"Winn, Winn, can you see me now?"Kara was worried about her friend after he passed out and not being able to see Kara.

"Kara?"

"Oh, I'm so glad you can see me now" she hugged her friend, "tell me what happened"

"I didn't see you when I got out of the containment box and this earpiece is working. Maybe some side effects, but I can see you now. Where's Alex?"

"She went to Maggie. They went at L corp"

"What?! No! No! No!"

Winn suddenly ran towards where J'onn is and tracked Alex. She was on her way to L Corp.

"Alex! Alex can you hear me? Alex!"

"Winn, what's wrong?"

Kara and J'onn were confused at Winn's behavior. Trying to contact Alex and Maggie but they were both not answering their phones. 

"Ahhh! They should not be there!"

J'onn held Winn and tried to steady him but Winn was nervous and he looked so pale.

"There's a bomb at L corp!"

And that's what Kara needed to hear to fly to where Alex and Maggie is. Lena, probably, too.

***

"So, you've arrested Lilian Luthor?"

"Yeah, said a lot of things actually. Not a fan of it"Maggie said, opening the car door, "Tried to pitch me to Supergirl"

"What? What did she say?"Alex was following Maggie, trying to hold a conversation where Maggie's obviously not enjoying.

They were at the elevator until Maggie speaks again.  
"She said Supergirl stole cops work"

"She's not" was Alex's quick answer and earned a chuckle from Maggie, "I think"

"She said she's more important to you than me"

"What?"

The elevator opens and they went to Lena's office who was talking to someone so they waited on her to finish.

"Yeah, that's what she said. Doesn't matter because I know where I stand"

Alex heartbeat was suddenly rapid and she doesn't know what to say. She just agreed to what Maggie said and laughs softly at herself.

"Maggie"

"Hmm?"

"Maggie, take my hand"Alex offered her hand to Maggie 

"Alex, what are you doing?"

"Take my hand"Maggie took her hand and she slowly intertwined their fingers. A feeling she welcomed and happily accepted.

"I don't think that's allowed in your area of work" the two was startled by Lena's remarks but didn't let go of each other.

"Can I?"Maggie asked and Alex easily obliged, "Little Luthor, I talked to your mom and guess what?"

"She won't give you the chip and told you I have backups. Well, I don't have"Lena explained, "I don't have any because that was for me. I don't mean to give it away"

"Lena, I haven't told Kara about what we talked about a while ago because I want you to tell her while we find the chip your mom has taken"

"Except, I think I know how to deactivate it-----What the hell was that?"

They heard an explosion and Lena figured it was in L corp. 

"I think it was the lab!"

The three went to L corp to find Supergirl already blowing off the fire that the bomb has caused.

"Wow, your mom has clearly planned everything"Maggie was looking through the lab finding something useful but it seems like everything has been destroyed by the explosion.

"This is a game"Lena's also trying to find something else but failed, "and it's a game where we lose if we can't stop the havoc that game is causing"

"No. We don't have to lose. We have to play and this time, we'll win"


	19. The Reality of it All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex, Maggie, Lena and Kara had a good night. Talking things, feeling all the feelings.

Lena woke up feeling so lightheaded. She must've drunk too much last night. She stood still and found herself in a familiar place, not her room or any other rooms she owned. She stood up and saw two people on the floor snuggled up to each other.

She smelled coffee and followed the scent to the kitchen. 

"Lena, you're awake. Hi"Kara greeted her friend while pouring coffee and offering it to her.

"Yeah, so what happened last night? My head's pounding I can't process anything"Lena's both hands were holding down her head at the table, "This is your place, right?"

"Yeah. Glad you remembered it. Are Alex and Maggie awake?"

Kara sat opposite Lena, studying her while sipping coffee. They were both in silence and was just staring at each other.

"Take the aspirin. I'll cook breakfast"

***

Alex woke up happy, in a headache but happy. She stared at the woman sleeping beside her and started tracing her face. Alex knew what happened last night was not part of making it up to Maggie and being back together again.

She can't stop herself from kissing Maggie's forehead. Maggie started to stir and Alex was just staring at her.

"Morning, Danvers"

"Hey" was all Alex could say and without another word, she kissed Maggie. It felt like home, a sweet coming home.

They were both just holding each other's faces and smiled after what just happened.

"Coffee?"Maggie asked and stood up, offering her hands to Alex who happily took it.

"Yes. Let's go before Kara drinks all the coffee"

***

"So, where were you four last night, huh?"Winn was pacing around Alex, Maggie, Kara, and Lena. He was mildly interrogating them. Asking questions about their event last night.

"You do realize that I've been calling you and no one even answered their phones. I was worried about all of you"

"We were----"Alex tried to say but he was cut off by Winn.

"Sshhh. I'm talking. Did you even think about me not having enough sleep because I was trying to find you?"

"Winn, We----"

"No. You don't understand. I was worried about you all" Winn hugged every single one of them and Lena was the first to laugh.

"Thank you, Winn. We just had a good night last night. Drinking, talking, healing wounds, getting back together?"

Everyone even the agents looked at Alex and Maggie who were holding hands like it was their thing now.

"Oh, I...I..."Alex couldn't form her words that earned a chuckle from Kara and the 'I can't believe it' look from Alex.

"Okay, Agents"J'onn arrived and Winn suddenly succumbed to being the good boy again, not the interrogative one, "Agent Schott, any updates?"

"Oh, yes. Mrs. Luthor is in prison, courtesy of our Detective Maggie Sawyer," he said pointing at her, "No offense, Lena. And L corps lab exploded just like what I've said what would happen and now the remains of Lena's work was *woosh* gone"

"Okay, we have Lena. She knows how to deactivate the game which Lilian improved to cause harm here in National City"

"And you have me too. Winn Schott always on the go. So what's the plan?"

Lena talked to Winn and asked J'onn for some of the equipment and technology they need to deactivate the chip. Lena must have been too forward on telling everyone of healing wounds because she has not healed any wound Kara has done to her.

"Alex, I need to go. I'm needed at NCPD. Help me move my things tonight?"

"Yeah. Sure. I'll see you"Alex gave a quick peck on Maggie's cheeks which the latter one showed dimples for and waved goodbye to Alex.

"So" Kara was starting to tease Alex but Alex held up her hand to stop her but they just both laughed at the gesture, "Okay. I'll keep it to myself for now. But you have to tell me. Deal?"

"Deal" they looked at Winn and Lena so busy with their own thing, "Have you talk to Lena?"

"Nope. Not yet, maybe after all these. We'll see what happens because the reality of it all is that she made the game and I don't even know why"

"I guess you two should talk. I mean, really talk"

"Yes, I'll do that. So, about Maggie"

"Stop it, Kara. Not now" was all Alex said and laughs softly at her actions. She was feeling so elated, surprised that words can not explain what she feels.

***

"We did it!"Winn and Lena high fived and fist-bumped, "Wow, it's so amazing. I'll show this to Kara"Lena was excited about the device they made. Remembering the time she and Winn made the device to turn all the Daxamite away.

"Kara!" she called and Winn was on his way to Alex as well, "See this. You looked weary"

"So, about last night"Kara started off, and the smile on Lena's face fades. She knows it's going to be like this soon enough but she didn't expect it to be here.

"What about it?"

"You said it was for healing wounds. So, I was thinking. Have you forgiven me for hiding who I really am?"

"Let's not talk about this right now" Lena turned her back but Kara was quick to catch up, "You see, Kara. We have important things to do right now. I don't have time for this"

Kara being the stubborn that she is, took the device and gave it to Alex who was talking to Winn and J'onn.

"Do it, Alex"

"Kara, what are you doing?"

"Tell me. Have you forgiven me?"

Lena shrugged off her shoulders and sat on the floor, hiding behind the table. Kara followed through.

"Yes. I have but I can't seem to contain the anger, the frustration, betrayal? Humiliation? I can't control myself sometimes that I made this virtual reality where I can...."Lena trailed off, looking at her fingers, playing with her knuckles, "I can hurt you. I can punch you but that physical pain is not enough for you to suffer the same way I did"

"Lena"

"I know, I know it was wrong"

"No, it's not. You can punch me right here and then and I----ouch" because Lena punched her in the face.

"Wow, that felt good but my hand's in pain"

Alex was quick to give them both ice packs as Winn suggested.

"You could've warned me" Kara complained but Lena just laughed. They were both quiet now. Enjoying the ice packs.

"You're my best friend and you were just the first one who saw me as Kara Danvers and not Supergirl. I figured I could be Kara Danvers, with you and I just want to thank you for that. For seeing the real me and now, now I need to know if you still see me as the same Kara that you knew"

Kara was quiet, waiting for Lena's reply but she was just playing with the ice pack.

"I forgive you and I want you to know that I still see you the same way I did before. Hey, you wanna come tomorrow at the awards night? I was invited to. Heard you're one of the awardees"

"Will you be there?"Kara asked her friend, they both got up to see what's happening to the game Lena made.

"I wouldn't ask if I won't be there, right?"

"Right"


	20. To Build A Home

* * *

Lena stood at the VIP section. Clapping, applauding, waiting for her friend to come up on stage and receive her award.

She saw her mother at the backstage, knowing her, she sneaked out to follow Lilian Luthor.

"So, what are you planning today, mother?" she asked, looking at the box her mother was holding.

"Don't you miss your mother, Lena?"

"I always miss you until you're here. Always creating evil"

"Oh, Darling. Who was it who saved you?"

"Saved me from what? All you did was to cause harm to me and to National City. You are no saving grace"

"Oh, I would be"

Lilian opened the box and it showed a button. Lena's eyes grew wide, realizing what the button is for.

"What is that?"

"Something to keep you away from Supergirl or should I say, Kara Danvers?" her mom was mocking her but she kept a straight face. Always a woman of dignity and pride.

"You always knew didn't you?"Lena was approaching her, looking straight into the eyes of someone she was pleasing growing up. Always trying to prove herself.

Lilian chuckles, "Was it my fault you didn't notice?"

"What do you want?" they were now facing each other, Lilian put down the box and Lena quickly grabbed it, "You want to destroy Supergirl?"

"No. All I want is for you to come back to me, be family. Let's build a home together. We can still change the world, my daughter"

"The world is continuously changing. What do you want to change?"Lena, frustrated took out the button and looked for wirings but it was just a toy, "Are you kidding me?"

"Figured you would say that and I figured out also that you still doubt me, but I can change. Give me a chance"

"Do you think you deserved a chance for the world? No"

"Then why am I out here talking to you?"

"Who let you out anyway?"

"Me. Time's up, Luthors. It's Kara's"

"Maggie?"

"Yup, now go. I'll take it from here" Maggie said and held Lilian in handcuffs.

"Lena, take what's in my pocket and give it to your officer friend. She's very lovely and nice. Congratulations by the way"

They exchanged a confused look but Lena took it anyway. Maggie ushered Lilian to the police car and Lena was left at the backstage holding a beautiful ring and a box where the remote toy was. She smiled to herself, she's got a job to do.

"Let's welcome, Kara Danvers"

She walked hurriedly to where she was sitting and scanned the room before looking to the woman on stage. Her friend, Kara Danvers.

"I would just like to thank everyone who believed in me, and for those who seek the truth and wants to hear nothing but the truth. I offer this award to all of you"

Kara looked at Lena who was smiling widely at her. Feeling so proud of what she has accomplished.

"I know that I made quite an enemy, I feel like I've betrayed someone. I wronged someone for lying about myself, my identity and the truth about where I came from"

Alex who was standing opposite of Lena was shocked at the reveal. She was looking at Kara but Kara just smiled and continued with her speech.

"I wanna thank my very good friend, Ms. Lena Luthor," as soon as she said her name, the crowd gasped and applauded, Lena had to cover her face from the spotlight, "Without you, I wouldn't have gotten this far. You are my inspiration and you saw me for who I am and accepted me. You are the best Luthor"

Everyone clapped their hands, cheered for Kara as she accepts her award.  
\--  
"When I was a child, my planet Krypton was dying. I was sent to Earth to protect my cousin but my pod got knocked off and when I wake, my cousin has grown to he Superman. My name is Kara Zor-el. I am Supergirl"

"You should have said that part, Kara. I like that"

They were at Maggie's apartment, watching Kara's speech. They offered a house warming party for Maggie's new place and Winn explained the groceries to Kara that they left before.

"No, I wouldn't. A lot of people could've run towards her. A stampede could've happened"Alex gulped her beer and helped Maggie fixed her things.

Lena in the kitchen with J'onn, Kara, and Winn at the table set up.

Alex and Maggie were fooling around, running around the room, taking and putting sheets on. They heard a knock on the door and Maggie opened it up.

"Maggie, can I talk to you for a while?"Lena asked, "Just five minutes, Al"

"Okay" Alex nods, Maggie and Lena went outside the apartment.

"Looks like a serious one"Winn said, Alex was suddenly curious but shrugged it off.

"Maybe, they were talking about Lilian?"Alex took Winn's beer that earned a laugh from J'onn.

"I'm happy for you, Alex Danvers. Congratulations" was what J'onn said and Kara and Winn were looking from Alex and J'onn.

"Oh, so this is it, huh? I went to the right timeline" Winn said and Kara being Kara was clueless," Kara Danvers, have you heard this song?"

Winn played a song on his iPod that gets a lot of songs from the future.

"This one is called, I don't know the singer but it feels good. Hear it, feel it"

Winn was playing songs on his iPod and Lena and Maggie already walked in, looking so extra happy.

"Okay, let's eat, "Lena said and J'onn assured Alex that it will be a good time.

They were just eating, laughing, talking, telling stories and jokes from Winn's adventure to the future.

"Remember, I'm from the future?"

"Setting aside all our works and worries in life. I am so thankful that we've gotten here so far. You are my superfamily and I love you all"

"Papa Bear, that's so sweet. Come on"they all hugged J'onn, Alex was the first to let go.

"I'm so happy for every one of you"J'onn telling them as the proud father he was to his son and daughters, especially Alex.

"Now, it's time for another music from the future courtesy of me. Here you go" Winn said and shuffles to his iPod.

"What song is that now?"Lena asked, who took a seat at the sofa followed by J'onn and Kara. Maggie took the other one and Winn on the floor.

"That is called Lover by Taylor Swift. Yup! T Swift"

The song started and Maggie was looking for Alex when she suddenly appeared and stared straight into Maggie's eyes.

"Can I ask you something?"Alex started, "Wait, actually, no. Just listen to me"

Winn toned down the song so they can hear Maggie and Alex talk with the background music.

"I made a bad decision about letting you go. I was selfish, I didn't think about you and it was the worst day of my life. I didn't know what I was doing. I started dating someone and it occurs to me that I'm really not over you, that I still want to be with you, with kids or without kids, we can settle that. And what I can't settle is when I have to let you go again because I don't wanna imagine my life without you in it"

"That was my line, Danvers"

"So, I want to make things right with you, this time. I am not letting you go. I want you and I want to build a home with you. I would love that. Would you?"Alex asked, Maggie was showing her dimples and with that signature head tilt, she asked Alex.

"Was that your question, Danvers?"

The room fell quiet except for the sound of a Lover. Alex knelt in front of Maggie and pulled out a beautiful ring.

"Maggie Sawyer, will you marry me? This time, no running away"

"Alex" Maggie was quiet, "I don't have any words to say. I just want to be your sunshine. I want you" she pulled out a ring from her pocket and knelt in front of Alex.

"Will you marry me, too?"

"Oh my god. Yes!"

"Yes?"

"Yes"

\----


	21. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A start of something new.

* * *

Alex wakes up feeling every single cell in her body happy. She stretched her arm and looked at the sun rising from her window. It's a new day, the best thing in her life is about to happen. Something she'd always dreamed of.

"Alex, wake up. Come on, we're gonna be late" she heard her sister come in, "it's your wedding day" Kara sang the part and made the sisters giggle.

"Where's Maggie?"

"Already waiting. Come on, up" Kara ordered her sister and find everything that Alex needs for her wedding.

Alex took the note Maggie left on her bedside table.

'Good morning, beautiful. Rise and shine. See you later. I love you #Forever'

Alex smiled at the thought, hugged the note and texted Maggie.

'I love you too. #Forever'

She then proceeded to gather her things and saw a note on the bathroom sink.

_'Marry me. Let's spend our nights eating cereals on the floor when there is a perfectly fine table behind us._

_Marry me. We can go to the movie theatre and sit in the very back row just to make out like kids falling in love for the first time._

_Marry me. We'll paint the room of our house and get more paint on us than on the walls._

_Marry me. We can hold hands and go to parties that we end up ditching to drink wine out of the bottle in the bathtub together._

_Marry me. Slow dance with me in our bedroom with an unmade bed and candles on the nightstand.'_

She can't stop herself from crying at the note. A simple gesture of her fiancé that overwhelmed her, and for a few hours, she can marry the love of her life.

By the time she's done, her mom and Kara were already waiting for her in the kitchen.

"I'm so happy for you, Alex," her mom told her and immediately cried while hugging her. Indeed, this is the beginning of a much happier life. A life with Maggie as her wife.

"Thank you, mom. Kara"

***

"Papa?"

"Margarita" her dad hugged her and apologized about the last time they saw each other, "I'm sorry, I didn't listen to you"

"It's okay. Are you not mad at me anymore?"

"I'm not. I'm here with your mom. Your friend Winn was with her. He took us here"

And Maggie made a mental note of having to thank Winn for bringing her parents here and talking to them.

"I love the gown," her father said and hugged her one more time, "I am happy for you, Margarita. I know you're good"

"Thank you so much, Papa"

And yes, she's already good.

***

Lena was already on her way to Midvale when she sees a car following her. She stopped and took another turn to lure the follower but it ends up almost crashing to her car.

"What the hell?"

"Miss Luthor, I think you forgot to bring this one, " Eve handed her a briefcase and made her way back to National City, "I'm sorry I couldn't reach your phone" was all Eve said on a text.

"Maybe next time don't act as if you're trying to kill me. And, thank you for this"

Lena doesn't know why but she called Kara for help. She doesn't feel like driving anymore.

"Mind giving me a ride?"

"What about your car?"

"Come on, babe. You know I would love to be in those arms of yours. Fly me to your house?"

Kara's red face made Lena giggle at her. She adjusted her glasses and cleared her throat to stop Lena from giggling.

"What about our outfit?" she gestured to their dresses, "Alex would kill us both"

"Fine, here's the key. You owe me one, Danvers"

***

Maggie stands, waiting on the altar. Beside her is her father and Winn as her best man. She was nervous, the moment she's been waiting for has finally come. A few hours more and she's got to call the love of her life, her wife.

"I thought you'd go for the tux?"Winn asked beside her, "Eh, probably on your anniversary"

Maggie hugged her friend, her best man, and the one who helped him get through it when no one was around.

"Thank you so much, Winn" Maggie can't help but sob on her friend's shoulders, "I owe you a lot"

"Stop it. Your make up. Oh my god, Kara is gonna kill me. Come on, Sawyer. Wait, I'm gonna call Lyra"

Winn motioned for a girl wearing a pink dress looking at him. It was Lyra, a ring evident on her finger.

"This is my wife, Lyra. I'm from the future, remember?"

Lyra retouched Maggie's makeup and the latter one was so thankful for both her friends.

Kara arrived with Lena and fell in line for the entourage. Both were smiling at her, looking proud and happy for their friend.

Barry was singing 'Coming Home' next to Winn as the entourage walks in. Iris was behind Lena, Kara invited both of them at her sister's wedding.

Alex, on the other hand, was so nervous, crying as the song started. J'onn steadied her and told her to be calm.

"Alex, calm down. This is your wedding. I'm so happy for you two" Alex sobs and held J'onn and Eliza's hand.

"I'm so happy for me, too. Thank you"

Eliza wiped Alex's tears.

"You've grown to be such a fine woman, Alexandra. Let's go"

_/I need that home_  
_I'm coming home, I'm coming home_  
_Coz the life that I've been living ain't my own/_

Alex walks down the aisle still crying, wanting to be in Maggie's arms already. Maggie at the same time was also crying, wanting to do the same.

As they are nearing the altar, J'onn and Eliza already left Alex's side, and as she looked up, Maggie was already in front of her.

Without words, they both kissed each other and a shout was heard from none other than Kara.

"Hey, you can't kiss the bride yet!" and the crowd laughed but applauded them both. They both started walking at the altar, ready to receive the blessings and be pronounced as wife and wife.

"We are gathered here today to witness the wedding of Alexandra Danvers, Alex, and Margarita Sawyer, Maggie" J'onn started, although he was about to cry, he gathered himself to let her daughters enjoy the biggest moment of their life.

"Somehow, you two found a way to reach each other again. To love, to cherish, to forgive and finally decided to be together for the rest of your lives"

"You two have been each other's rock and we wish that you will continue to find your way back to each other when times are rough and not give up on each other. I want you to keep coming home to each other"

"Now, for the vows. Maggie, you first"

Maggie looked at Alex and showed her dimples to the latter. She held Alex's hand and looked deep into her eyes.

"You really got soft on me, Danvers" she started that made the crowd cheer and teased them both.

"When I met you, I never thought that you'd turn out to be so important to me. And then this, we're here right now, "Maggie's voice started to crack, she breathed heavily and joked at Alex, her Alex, "I don't even know what to say"

"Come on, Sawyer. You're a detective. Detect it?" Alex retorts but felt her voice break, too. She mouthed the words 'I love you' and Maggie started with the vow again.

"Alex, you're breathtaking and you're the most beautiful, the most gorgeous woman and I am forever grateful for the fate that brought us back together"

"We were happy, this is a hard topic to bring up but I want you to know that when we broke up, I was devastated. I never did not love you in times that we're not together because I always love you, Alex Danvers. I always will"

Alex's tears were streaming down her face and so as Maggie's. Kara, Lena, Sam, and Ruby were comforting each other, Eliza was looking at them with adoration.

"So, my vow is to make it up with you in every way possible *whispers* and also, make out with you" J'onn cleared her throat and Maggie continued with her vow, "I promise to consider and make decisions together. I promise that I will always have your back. I promise to take care and love you for the rest of our lives"

"I know it's not always rainbows and butterflies but I also promise that it's not always thunder and rain"

"May it be bad or good, my vow to you Alex Danvers is that we're gonna have our lifetime of firsts together, not just some cheesy, puffy couples but as a married couple. Me as your wife and you as my wife as well"

"Because you deserve to have a real, full, happy life. I love you so much, Alex Danvers"

Alex couldn't help it so she kissed Maggie and everyone in the crowd was wiping their tears. This is some surreal feeling for the two.

"Alex, your vow?"

"I am so thankful that you're here with me. I mean, I am marrying you, for real. This is real"

"Alex, calm down. You can do it. Say what you wanna say to me. I got you" Maggie assured her, "I love you"

"There were dark times. Times when I hurt you and caused you pain. I feel so stupid for letting you go when Kara told me to never let you go"

"All I want is to see your face before I go to bed and after I wake up in the morning. That's all I want, and I want it to be you, Maggie. I really do"

"It took me forever to find you, and now you're here"

"I promise to always come home to you and be the best wife I can be. Because I don't know what home smells like when I'm alone but I know it smells like you. And I wanna keep coming home to you, Maggie. I wanna do that"

"I just...I love you so much, Maggie Sawyer. Forever"

"Oops, don't kiss again yet. Winn, the rings?"

Winn gave the ring to Alex and Maggie. Alex positioned the ring to Maggie's finger.

"Maggie, do you accept this ring as a sign of Alex's love and appreciation for you, and do you accept Alex as your wife, your partner for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for the rest of your life?"

"I do" Maggie answered and Alex slid the ring on Maggie's finger. A perfect fit. Maggie positioned the other ring to Alex's finger.

"Alex, do you accept this ring as a sign of Maggie's love and appreciation for you, and do you accept Maggie as your wife, your partner for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for the rest of your life?"

"I do" Maggie slid the ring and held on a little longer on Alex's hand. Reassuring her.

"By the power vested in me and by all the witnesses here, I now pronounce you, wife and wife. Congratulations, you may kiss"

Maggie was looking intently at Alex, feeling all the feelings of a wedding. Crying softly. She caressed Alex's face and wiped the tears. She leaned in and kissed Alex. Her wife now. The woman she married a while ago. The woman she will love for the rest of their lives. The woman she will come home to, every day and every night.

"I love you, Maggie Sawyer"

"I love you, Alex Danvers"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still can't figure out why they didn't give us a wedding. One day, I'm gonna sue them all. #SanversEndgame


	22. Lovers on Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you wanna have some sweet moments after the wedding?

* * *

"You really are the prettiest woman today and I am the luckiest, and the happiest because you married me" Alex couldn't help it, she kissed Maggie over and over.

"I am lucky to have you, too" Maggie leaned in for another kiss, "Ugh, we're gonna be late"

"Can't we just stay here, forever?"

"As much as I want to. Lena said we should stop by her office before our flight"

Alex went behind Maggie and hugged her, her face on Maggie's shoulders. Smelling the scent of home, trailing soft kisses.

"I don't get why married couples spend their honeymoons to a different place. *whispers* can we just do it now, here?"

Maggie laughed at her wife's suggestion and turned around to see her.

"Now, you're the one to talk. Wifey--, wait, can I call you wifey? God, I don't know about endearments but---" Maggie was interrupted by a kiss, "Okay, wifey Alex. You were the one who suggested that we go on a honeymoon, deal with it. Come on, pack up"

Alex scoffed, not letting go of Maggie's hand as they arranged their things for their flight. Alex remembered the time Maggie texted her about her passport. She erased the memory of it because now, she is with Maggie, her wife, the love of her life.

"Danvers, I have handcuffs ready if you want"

Maggie's dimpled smile and wink made Alex roll her eyes but thinking of the possibility.

"Oh, shut up, Sawyer"

***

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I wasn't able to give my wedding presents for you, two"

Lena showed them a briefcase, containing vials and syringe and different mediums.

"Okay, you nerds better explain this to me," Maggie said, "Is that explosive?"

"No, calm down, Maggie. Alex doesn't even know what this is" Lena said and motioned them to sit.

"It's my wedding present. If you want to have kids as soon as possible, this can help, and if you don't want, you always know where to find me" Lena looked at the stunned couple who seemed to be thinking of their options, "Am I being too forward?"

Alex looked at Maggie who seemed to be clenching her jaw. They were both thinking about the possibility of having a kid, or maybe kids who they were gonna take care of.

"Yes and No" Alex answered, she looked at Maggie who seemed confused, "Let me ask my wife first, Lena" Maggie felt her face reddened at the mention of wife.

"Maggie, do you wanna have kids with me?"

Maggie was deciphering what's behind Alex's question, because that's what Alex really wants and she doesn't wanna lose Alex again because of it, but Alex promised her a lifetime with or without kids.

"I want you, Alex"

"Then it's a no"

"No, Alex. Listen to me" Maggie caressed Alex's cheek, "I want you and if fate gives us kids, I'll gladly accept it and I'm thinking"

"You're thinking?"

"Yes, Danvers. I am"

"I love you"

"I love you, too, Alex. And as I was saying, I wanna practice being a mom with her" Maggie pointed behind Alex, it was Kara holding a dog, "Meet Bella, she's a rescued dog and maybe we will get her someone to play with, maybe Gertrude?"

"You are the best wife ever" Alex kissed Maggie and proceeded to Kara, "You're my only wife, Maggie. Thank you"

"So, now it's settled because this thing is gonna be ready for about 5 years," Lena said and laughed at the couple, "Enjoy your honeymoon. Kara and I will take care of Bella"

"Oh, shut up, Little Luthor. I can do with 5 years. We have to go, Alex"

"Right, I'll see you both soon"

***

"You know I never told you how Kara became Supergirl, right?" Alex asked, they were in the plane, cuddled up, good thing the other person didn't show up.

"No"

Alex told Maggie about the plane crashing and how Kara saved her and a lot of people but Maggie retorted about leaving the plane that made it difficult for authorities to remove.

"Maggie, I already miss Bella, why do you have to do that?"

"Do what?"

"You could've given her earlier so I can take of her. I'm sad" Maggie laughed at her wife's reaction, "But you're here and I'm glad because..."

"Because of what, Danvers?"

"Nothing"

Alex can't stop thinking about their honeymoon and what would she do to Maggie, what would they do together. It's not like it's the first time but they're married so Alex shouldn't worry so much about it.

Maggie leaned to Alex and kiss her ear.

"I brought the handcuffs"

***

As soon as they got to the place they rented, Maggie plopped on the bed. Alex brought all their stuff and lay beside Maggie.

"I brought wine, Maggie"

"How did you do it?"

"Well, I'm Alex Danvers"

They were both in the kitchen, barefoot, dancing once in a while, cooking, preparing for their dinner. Alex drank half of the wine and Maggie just can't believe that Alex is her wife now, and their spending time away from their work, for once.

"How did you learn to cook?" Alex asked, tasting the dish Maggie made.

"Well, I had to. You don't want a wife who can't cook, right?"

"I want you" Alex winked that earned a chuckle from Maggie, "I love you"

"I love you, Alex Danvers" Maggie said as she turned off the stove, "Let's eat"

Alex pulled Maggie to her and kissed her. Maggie smiled at the gesture and kissed Alex back.

They were kissing as Alex lead the way to the bedroom and started removing Maggie's clothes one by one. Their bedroom was filled with candles and roses, one Alex made while Maggie prepared their dinner. Maggie didn't know how Alex did it but she's glad she did.

They were both in the bed as Alex was on top of Maggie.

"Are you not hungry?" Maggie asked, chuckling, "the food will be cold"

Alex didn't answer and started kissing Maggie again. From her forehead to her nose, to her lips, her neck and every exposed skin that Maggie has.

"I want you"

Alex looked at Maggie asking for permission and Maggie pulled Alex so they are face to face now.

"I'm all yours"

***end***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if you're reading this, I'm so glad you reached the end of it. I'm new to the fandom and this is my first ever Sanvers Fic. I'm hoping to do more. Thank you so much for keeping up and for understanding the mistakes in my story. #MaggieMatters #SanversMatters #SanversEndgame


End file.
